Nenin's Road to Harmony
by Galaxy-Monarch Frosty10001
Summary: Nenin Hugeato, a Getsugakure shinobi born to the Hugeato clan survived a ruthless massacre by his older sister. He vowed to avenge his family and clan and bring her to justice. He will forge new fates and alter the paths of existing destinies. OC-centric.
1. The Encounter

**(As a note, I don't own any Naruto characters and I'm not associated with Masashi Kishimoto in any way. The following story is only a fan's depicted view. Phew, with that outta the way, now I won't have lawsuits on top of me!) By the way I hope you enjoy my first ever fanfic for Naruto, don't forget to review!**

* * *

I am Nenin Hugeato, one of the surviving members of the Hugeato clan after they were unexpectedly murdered by my ruthless sister. I was just assigned a C class mission to recover an item of apparent value. Exiting the village, I headed toward the given location of this object of value. Everything seemed peaceful, swaying trees, bushes, calming sounds...

"All is normal..." I mentioned to myself, however, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

"Not for long!" Yelled a mysterious, yet familiar voice. A figure popped out of the trees, too fast for me to recognize, he was about to assault me, so I readied my Huqe Sword for battle. His weapon... Bluish, tall, and.. And detailed! I barely blocked his half-spear with my katana! I looked upon his eyes... I saw a clear image. Him, Sironar.. Plyden, predicted my block, I saw it in his eyes. Suddenly, another half-spear that appears to be a replica of the first lunged at the right side of my stomach! I reacted to my instincts, grabbed a kunai and blocked his second attack. With my strength, I held on, if I didn't pull through, I would be a goner.

"Fool! You disgraced our clan! You're a traitor, just as Deyanira!" He shouted, even though he's right here, attempting to jab two half-spears into me. He flipped back, and I stood back, hand on ground, other on my Huqe Sword, just as he predicted. He ran toward me, half-spears ready for another assault.

"You betrayed us! You let your sister kill all of us!"

"You deserted us and left us to rot!" I saw tears in his eyes... He did not expect this, neither can the Plyden do that too, it predicts actions, not feelings... He was angry; he let his emotions overthrow himself.

We fought greatly, he knew my every move, as if he knew my techniques, but that's the power of Plyden. Eventually, his Plyden worn out, his eyes returned to a normal state. He was weakening; soon, he passed out and collapsed to the ground, his half-spears next to him. I took the opportunity to examine him, it's been long... Way too long since I last saw him, when my clan was alive. I started at his torso, it's familiar, it's the uniform for the Hugeato family, and I still have mine. Although what startled me the most was his half-spears. It's tip, the structure, it was made to terrorize and kill. And I would have been another victim to its wrath if I didn't counter attack. I realized that, these half-spears connect to create one huge spear.

After a few minutes of watching him, he awoke. He was speechless.

". . ."

". . ."

"Nenin..." He whispered, showing almost no emotion on his face.

"Y-Yes?" I hesitantly replied, not knowing what he'll be asking.

"I-I'm sorry..." He apologized, honestly. I know this; he had a regretful face on him.

"D-do you know where Deyanira i-is?" He wasn't sure that he asked the right question.

"No, I-I don't know, I'm trying to chase after her, for what she's done to us." I, I thought it would be reasonable to tell him that I was chasing her, but.. The missions are blocking my goals of capturing her.

"N-Nenin..." He drawled out my name... He was speechless, he was frightened by something... Or someone... I could tell; I could sense it.

"P-Please, h-help me... She, Dey-Deyanira will pay... S-She killed our family..." He sounded desperate, and, I wanted to help, my sister is responsible for my family's deaths, after all! I helped him get back up, he grabbed his spear and sheathed it on his back, it's almost as tall as him!

"I will help..." I paused for a moment, unsure what to say next or how Sironar will react.

"Together, we will..." It didn't sound like I was confident in my words, did I? I did want to help, we will bring Deyanira to justice, and she will cough up the truth! It's all we wanted; all we desired now... Our entire family has been murdered, and now it lies in our hands to bring the culprit down.

". . ." I became speechless like him.. And for minutes, we've just stared at each other, not knowing what to do next. I looked away for a second, to gather my thoughts. When I looked back, he was crying again, this time, worse. So, he hugged me near my chest, I, I honestly didn't know what to say or how to cheer him up... But, my--our family is gone forever, I guess its natural...

We stood there, on the ground.. No villages, no buildings, no one nearby, just us. He looked up at me, red-veined eyes, tears falling and quietly said...

"W-We'll find her..." He wiped off the tears on his eyes and took his arms away... I figured that I had to cheer him up, somehow. He looked away and only turned his head down. I saw his bandanna tied around his neck. He glanced at the grass blades swaying with the breeze for a moment and turned back at me, with a smirk on his face.

"Catch me, if you can!" He immediately started running after, forcing me to chase after him. So, I guess it's like the old times, when everyone was still alive.

This marks a start of a reunion, with my younger cousin. And an endless adventure. Maybe, some day, we will find Deyanira and end all this torment and suffering.


	2. A Recollection

I haven't told you about Sironar, have I? He's my cousin, an energetic one too! Back then, when everyone was alive, he was the most cheerful and recognizable, at least, in my opinion. He was always confident and determined in his academic trainings, no matter how harsh or difficult they may be. And, always with a smirk on his face and a gimmick up his sleeve, but I guess that's natural for a thief.

When we were young, he always pulled some sort of prank on me, I guess he likes for me to chase him, right? Well, the same applies here, but, only he didn't pull off a prank, he survived. But I suppose I'm his guardian now, so I have to reassure his safety, and boy, he was FAST, for a ninja one year younger than me! I was a bit tired, it was like a maze he was leading me through, a maze of the forest, I stopped at a nearby tree, but, still with my eye on him. I was a bit too exhausted, and yet, he didn't even break a sweat! Just for a few seconds I sat on the ground, laying against the tree, but until I heard something.. Something that sounded like a thump.

"Ne--!" I heard, sounded like Sironar, but... He's screaming, and he didn't have time to finish pronouncing my name. That... Wait, this is not right, he's probably in danger, I have to help him! I immediately followed the direction the voice came from.

". . ."

"Dey-Deyanira! L-Let him go!" I could not believe my eyes... My own sister... Holding a kunai on Sironar's neck, and her other hand covering his mouth.. This isn't happening, this must be some sort of genjutsu!

"D-Don't kill him! N-Not him!" She's trying to test my emotions or something? My own sister, why him? Why?

". . ."

She stayed at the same position... W-Wait! Calm down Nen, calm down, just, just think of something.

". . ."

Wait, Plyden! I looked away, hesitantly, and quickly activated Plyden and returned to look at her, now I'll know what she'll do!

"Clever of you, Nen." She quietly murmured.

"Siren here is not as worthless as you." She chuckled softly.

"Why don't.. Why don't we have some fun?" I stood there, in shock, unable to react... But, something came to my senses. Plyden showed me something; Sironar just, passing out, and, and Deyanira charging at me.

Just exactly that too! She released Sironar from her clutch and he just, fell, lifelessly... But, he's alive, I know it. And Deyanira charged at me, throwing her kunai toward my direction! Just as I predicted, too...

But, I came to my senses, and I quickly unsheathed my Huqe Sword and positioned it exactly so that the blade would block the kunai from piercing me. And so it reflected; and gravity pulled it down to the ground. It isn't over yet, she's just a yard away, with another kunai gripped in her hand! I predicted every move of hers, attempted to block as long as I can. She's fierce some, swift, and agile, I didn't even find an opening to counter-attack!

I jumped back, and she did too, her fighting style.. It's... It's unique, I can't swing my katana as fast as she swiftly swings her kunai! Just as she sprinted toward me, I saw Plyden in her eyes! I quickly performed Lunar Clone just before she can strike again! A few milliseconds later my clone jumped down from the sky ready to slice Deyanira in half! But, unexpectedly, she took the kunai in her off-dominant hand and reacted to her instincts, and pierced my clone! My clone vanished instantly.

What could I possibly do, there's no opportunity to attack her, and she's rapid as any powerful shinobi! My Plyden worn out, and my eyes returned to normal, NO! Not now, not when I need it! I could no longer predict her movements and her hits. I stepped back, in exhaustion, but she took that chance and went for my legs.

"Shhhhii--!" I growled, the pain! ... Dammit! T-Two kunai a-at my upper-legs! Argh!

...

...

...

S-She covered my mouth so no one could hear my groans and tears of help and stepped behind me; kunai touching my neck this time.

I-I'm done for...

...

...

T-This is i-it... She's going to kill me, j-just as she m-murdered our c-clan...

...

...

Tears s-started rolling down my face, how p-painful it is to die, i-in battle. W-With your own s-sister...

...


	3. ANBU to the Rescue!

...

"Swirling Moon Jutsu!"

"Siren, you idiot!"

"You'll never get away with this!"

...

...

...

...

"You'll end up just as Nenin, dead!"

"No! N-Never!"

"Agh! Deya, you-!"

"Ahhhgh! Siren, you'll pay for this!"

"You'll never be forgiven, never!"

...

I don't know what happened next... I could no longer maintain chakra to hold my eyes opened.

...

"Nen!"

"Wake up!" I opened my eyes, and sat up, while stretching my arms, yawning. While looking around, I saw a few people... Was I, in the Konoha hospital? And, what is Lady Tsunade doing here?

"L-Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, Nenin?" She responded, in a calm voice, no trace of disappointment in her tone, despite the mission's failure.

"W-What happened?" Before she can respond to my question, Sironar interrupted her and began speaking himself.

"Nen, who's Lady Sundae? Do you know her? And are you alright?" He barged with questions, typically.

"I'm not Lady Sundae, and what do you think you are, you're not even a shinobi from his village!" She yelled, at Sironar. I'm guessing he didn't like it.

"Well..." Sironar replied, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, forming an annoyed expression.

"Lady Tsunade..." A girl with short pinkish hair and attire laid her right hand on Tsunade's shoulder. If I remember, she's Sakura. The ninja in a white coat made an "innocent" face.

"Wait, don't they have the same cheek marks?" Sakura asked, realizing our cheek marks are a symbol of the Hugeato clan.

"Well you only noticed now pink forehead girl?" Seems like Sironar's mocking Sakura, while still in the same pose.

"What did you just call me?" She shouted out loud, she doesn't have any patience today. I gasped suddenly, remembering something. Everyone turned to look at me. I removed the bed sheet covering me, and saw that my injuries are, healed...

"What's wrong, Nenin?" Sakura asked, unsure of what I made a commotion of.

"M-My wounds.. Their, their healed... Sakura?"

"It was nothing... You're healed, right?" She confidentially replied. But, there was something worrying me, who was the guy in the white cloak?

"Umm, excuse me?" I wanted to gain the guy's attention.

"Yes?"

"Just who are you?" Just before he was about to speak, Sironar cut him off, as usual.

"He's the guy that saved you! I held off Deyanira while they found us!" Everyone around the room seemed shocked, what's so shocking about Deyanira's name? He sighed lightly, but still had something to say...

"We found you on our way, but, when we encountered her, she escaped, using a jutsu that is unknown to us. I left the others on their way while I brought you here." He calmly mentioned. This isn't right, she... I can't believe she still wants to kill us. I looked down, a bit upset, but that isn't their fault.

"You, what was your name again?" Tsunade asked, directed toward Sironar.

"Call me Sironar, I'm here!" He responded, in an energetic tone, performing his trademark gesture; two hands on his forehead slanted upwards, almost like a new kind of salute.

"Okay, meet me outside, I have some questions."

"What? I can't leave my cousin here by himself!" Sironar's acting defensive today.

"Just come outside!" Lady Tsunade ran out of patience, again.

"Hmph..." Sironar did as he was told, and went outside my patient room. I turned back to the white coated ninja.

"Is he your cousin?" He asked, just to reassure the marks he saw earlier.

"Yes... Him, my sister, and I are the only ones left alive in our clan." I responded hesitantly.

"What? Only ones alive? How?" Sakura blurted out, wanting an answer.

"It's... Nothing." I replied, I don't want to make her upset, so I didn't want tell her.

"Well, don't worry; my men are at alert, but, onto a more vital matter."

"Since you graduated here in the Leaf Village again as a Genin, you've yet to be assigned a sensei."

"Lady Tsunade instructed me to accompany you as your new sensei." He explained, but he's yet to reveal his true identity, at least, in my opinion, because you don't see a white cloak and hood on someone every day.

"I see..." I replied, after many years, I'm probably one of the few Genin to graduate in the Moon Village and now here in the Leaf Village after I fled.

"Oh, but where are my manners? I am Senchō, former ANBU captain." He ended, so he was ANBU, huh?

"Nice to meet yo--" I was interrupted by Lady Tsunade.

"Nenin, your cousin's now a genin." She clearly stated. Wait a minute, he never went through the Academy in the Leaf Village, how is he a genin here?

"However, on one condition!" She added and turned to Sironar, he had a frightened expression, as if she was going to do something terrifying to him.

"Since you're already a genin in the Village Under the Moon, you'll be taking the Academy Exams tomorrow first thing on sunrise. If you pass, you'll be with Senchō."

"You got it, chief!" Sironar cheerily replied, doing his trademark gesture again, and with that, Lady Tsunade left, Sakura following.

After an hour, we both left to my apartment and he laid onto of my bed, bored.

"Awesome Nen, we're gonna be together!" He happily exclaimed, he does really seem excited about being on the same team, but only if he passes.

"So, Nen, what's the Academy Exams again?"

"You're telling me that you forgot?" He shrugged after and closed his eyes.

"Meh, probably. You couldn't tell me earlier?"

"How should I know, we met last night! Remember you blamed me for Deyanira's murders?"

"Oh yeah..."

"And didn't you take it already back at the Moon Village? It's practically the same thing."

"Eh, whatever." He placed his hands under his head as if he's sleeping. It was his Academy Exams tomorrow. It was the start of a new year too, so we can't possibly wait for him to go through the Academy again like I did. Although what I found strange is that, a former ANBU captain is now our sensei? Many questions left unanswered, with Sironar most likely asleep, I took a walk around the Leaf Village just to clear my mind off of things. Let's see how tomorrow will turn out.


	4. Team Diagna Go!

"Sironar, get up!" I yelled, attempting to wake Siren up, he's in that same position since I returned. Will he ever learn?

"Hellooo...?" ...No response. Hmm...

"S-I-R-O-N-A-R!" I raised my voice; he's such a heavy-sleeper!

"Whoa, wha...?" He sat up, half-awake, but that's just typical for him. I stood next to him tying my other village band on my upper left arm, since my Moon Village band was on my upper right arm.

"You're late for the exams!"

"Huh...?" He's still drowsy, as always.

"Ohh! Waaait! I gotta go then, see you, Nen!" He jumped from my bed, grabbed his sandals from the low-table and ran out the door. I looked at his direction, he was sprinting toward the Academy... I sighed. I took this opportunity to practice, while Sironar's away, I can tone up my skills to surpass him, two nights ago I was really off-practice by the way he ambushed me! I finished dressing in my casual apparel and walked to my favorite spot to practice and started on my accuracy. A few kunai, and a few shuriken right on bullseye should do the trick. But a few minutes after mid-way training I find myself dazing off at nearby a tree, I think Sironar's attitude is contagious or something.

...

"Neeeeniiin!" It sounded like Sironar... I peered my eyes opened, and he was running toward me. Just a second later he was on my shoulder, racking me around!

"I'm awake Siren!" I assured him that the racking was pointless. With him so bouncy today, something must of awoken his spirits.

"I passed, I passed Nenin!" Man, he's REALLY happy now.

"Congrats, Siren." I tried to sound like that it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, and Senchō-sensei wants us to meet him at Lady Sundae's office." Yet again mispronouncing Lady Tsunade's name.

"Well then, let's go meet him." We then ran over to the spot where we were to meet our sensei.

"Senchō-sensei and Lady Sundae, we're here!" Sironar exclaimed loudly, he's never good with names anyways. Senchō just sighed lightly and Tsunade pretended that she ignored it. And I noticed Hinata positioned next to Senchō, what's she doing here, doesn't her team have a mission?

"Alright Team Diagna, you have a mission. Hinata is the replacement for the absence of Kemari Tanami," Tsunade explained. "Your mission is to investigate the deaths of two geologists and two meteorologists and the attempt of flooding a small village,"

"You see, after their deaths, unpredictable weather and land changes were occurring nearby and neighboring observatories cannot explain the reason of the flooding. And a representative requested an answer."

"And Senchō, I believe you have other important matters to attend?"

"Yes, ma'am, I will be getting to them right away, I have faith in these children." Senchō pledged, although we're unmistakably not children, we can take this mission by ourselves, I presume.

"Hey, I'm not a child, Senchō-sensei!" Needn't I say who that was?

"You are dismissed!" Senchō declared, and we left the Hokage's headquarters, Senchō-sensei followed the path opposite of ours, I guess he has a mission of his own? We've spoken to each other and agreed that the gate was our meeting point and we went to prepare ourselves. Sironar was without a pack, lent him one of mine temporarily. After a few preparations we met at the designated location: at the gate. With a nod of each one of us, Sironar, Hinata, and me, we left without further hesitation. Along the way, Siren broke the silence.

"Hi there cute girl!" What did Sironar just say...? I turned to look at Hinata, who was apparently blushing. Sironar is really pulling off smooth moves today. Maybe he's copying Naruto and doesn't even know it? And yet, first it was Naruto who makes her blush, but now my cousin, does Sironar remind her of Naruto or something? I need to focus, I'm asking myself too many questions...

"Hey what's wrong? Why are you red?"

"Nothing, it's nothing!" She snapped, but she spoke softly. She looked away for the time being, probably feeling very embarrassed to look at Sironar. Of course, Sironar's persistency wanted to find out.

"Common... You must be sick, right?"

"No! I- I mean, I'm fine!" She quickly withdrawn her embarrassed face and looked like her regular old self, looking at Sironar.

"See?" She sort of had a positive smile on her face, as if she was trying to prove Sironar wrong.

"Okie-dokey sis!" Sironar did his signature gesture again. Wait a second, Hinata, she's different...

"Hinata.. You would never have a sarcastic side.. Who are you?" It's strange really, it's almost impossible to alter your own personality, that's what makes _you_ you. Whoever was in there was impersonating Hinata.

"Maybe not... Oh well." 'Hinata's' voice changed to a girl with a more firm and shrill voice, and around the same age of me. With that, the transformation dispelled and whoever was mimicking Hinata revealed herself.

"Haha! I gotcha both! My acting skills are grand, aren't they?" But, I didn't fell for it... Sironar appeared to be dumbfounded, what's wrong with him?

"You must be Kemari?" Whoa, for a girl, she sure seems the prankster. Why do I feel that Sironar and her will get along just fine...?

"Yeah! Even the Hokage fell for the trick!" Hey, what did I do to deserve this? She's basically Sironar but the opposite gender... They had a long chat on basically pointless things; and I just walked with the bunch, hands on the tan-colored straps that attach to my bag.

Kemari Tanami, renowned prankster, almost matching Naruto, just as Sironar, she's always filled with jokes or hoaxes instead of your standard ninja supplies. She had long purple pigtails and a beautifully combed front hair. Wait, I take that back, it isn't THAT beautiful. Leaf Village headband, a white long-sleeved shirt with a purple circle at the center that's cut off halfway downwards, white daisy-shorts, and extremely long white boots, and to top it off, a purplish scarf tied to her waist. Pretty much sums her up, other than that, she just seems unpredictable at times, not counting my Plyden, of course!

"So, Nenin was it? Where we're going?" Kemari asked in a positive tone.

"East, but we have to pick up the pace, since it's almost sunset." We _should_ be almost halfway by that time, yet we've barely achieved _1/4th _of the journey!

And there we go, off to our destination of our first team mission, alone, Sironar, Kemari, and me, Nenin. I don't know how our assignment will result in, but I know one thing; we will use teamwork. I slowed down a little, just to gather my thoughts into unity.

"Nen, I thought we had to pick up the pace!" Siren yelled, in an almost teasing voice, I caught up with them, down the stone road we eyed on the observatory we were meant to travel...


	5. Haunting Nightmare

It was sunset, and our tent was up, Sironar and Kemari were asleep in their sleeping bags. I couldn't sleep, the memories are nostalgic. I can't help but wonder how it feels like back at the Village under the Moon, or the Waning Gibbous of the Moon branch town... Regardless of haunting memories, I tried to yet again sleep tightly in my sleeping bag...

...

...

"_Cheri! Haha... How are you?"_

"_Nenin! Oh my gosh, it's you! Where have you been?"_

"_It was long, Cheri! Just a vacation to Getsugakure!"_

"_I wish I could go there. Whatcha wanna do? Waait, I got it!"_

"_Wha--"_

"_Hehe, Nen, I caught you flirting with your girlfriend!"_

"_Whaaaaat? S-She's not my girlfriend!"_

"_Hehe, if you can catch me, then I'll take it back!" _

"_I think Siren wants you to chase him."_

"_You bet I will!"_

_..._

"_Come here you little brat!"_

"_Still too slow Nen!"_

"_Huff... I'll get you...!"_

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"_Nenin, don't you think it's time to give up?"_

"_Oh c-come on, he's only 12!"_

"_Still, he's pretty fast, not even Jouru-sensei could catch him!"_

"_But..."_

"_Watch."_

"_Siren... Would you do me a favor?"_

"_What?"_

"_Oh, just do something like..."_

_..._

"_HEEY!"_

"_Get off of me, Nen's girlfriend!"_

"_See how easy it is?"_

"_Whaa--? I'm lost..."_

"_Just have the charm!"_

"_I said let me go!"_

"_Yeah, sure. I caught you anyway."_

"_Listen Nenin, hypnotize people, it's the easy way! Hehe."_

"_I gotta go, mother wants me to send her a message to the town, great to see you back!"_

"_Aww man, she got me, hmph..."_

_..._

"_It's night. Last quarter moon. I should start practicing; I just became qualified to wield a Huqe Sword!"_

_..._

"_I'm sure no one would notice me out here. Deyanira showed me that perfect spot to train!"_

_..._

"_Bulls eye!"_

_..._

"_Perfect!"_

_..._

"_This isn't challenging enough, farther distance."_

"_Dang it! Missed! I went a little bit too far!"_

_..._

"_Got it, perfect shuriken attack!"_

"_Pant... All this training's paying off..."_

"_I will be the most powerful ninja from Getsugakure! I will prove to them that I'm a Getsukage!"_

_..._

"_I-I'm done for now, it's too late, I should be getting home."_

_..._

"_Mother, father, I'm---"_

"_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"_

"_H-h-heeelp! T-t-here's b-bloood!"_

"_M-m-mother! F-f-father!" _

"_W-why you! N-not you!"_

"_HELP! S-somebody help! C-Cheri,A-Acacius, s-somebody!"_

"_I-its, noo, w-why?"_

"_S-someb-body!"_

"_JOURU-SENSEI, A-ALOSIA!"_

"_D-D-Deya! W-who did this! Y-You saw, r-right?"_

"_I did it."_

"_I-I don't b-believe you! No! N-not you! Y-you wouldn't!"_

"_. . .N-NOO! W-Why!"_

"_Shut up, I don't need anyone hearing this."_

"_W-Whaaat? B-but our p-parents are dead!"_

"_They're all dead."_

"_NO! I-I, No! I... ... ..."_

"_W-wake up!"_

"_I said shut up Nenin!"_

"_AAAA-----"_

"_Don't worry little brother, you'll die like them."_

"_!"_

"_Shh... You'll be like the rest of them."_

_..._

"_Aaack! H-how could I be so foolish!"_

"_You, you brat!"_

"_. . ."_

"_You honestly think you can defeat me?"_

"_I'll show you, just like the rest of them, and they ended up dead!"_

_..._

"_Heh, won't give up, eh? No matter, now prepare to die!"_

...

"Aack!" I woke up, damn it! Again with the nightmares! I sat up, messy long hair and red-veined eyes. It's always the same story every time. It's haunting me, it wants me to be frightened, but I'm not falling for it. I still remember the day.. Deyanira killed all of my clan, just as Itachi Uchiha massacred his... Every house in our hideout was covered in blood. Every corpse, everybody had a slit throat and a kunai scar near their heart areas. A few weeks after the mass murder, a graveyard was built near the hideout to honor our clan.

"What's wrong, Nen?" Sironar was startled but his voice sounded concerned.

"Nothing, just, nightmares." I replied, Kemari was still asleep and Sironar continued to glare at me.

"It's nothing..." I reassured him, he continued the glare.

"You're creeping me out, Siren..."

"Oh, uhmm, I'm sorry..." Was he spacing out or something? He laid back in his bedroll.

I couldn't sleep the entire night. My eyes refused to close and I saw the entire night sky fade in to a day sky. I was afraid that I'd get the same nightmare. I laid there, in shock, I still can't believe it.. Why would she turn on us? She was such a sweet and kind older sister.. Sigh, things happen in life I suppose... I stood there emotionless and unable to think. Until...


	6. Family Casket?

**I'm sorry if I'm not used to double perspectives (For example the cloned Team Diagna, and the real Team Diagna.) but I still hope you like it! Cheers to my sixth chapter of my first ever fanfic for Naruto!**

* * *

I had awoken a few minutes ago. It was the first time I've gotten a bit of sleep of what it seemed like ages. We helped pack up the tent and continued on our journey first thing on the dawn of a new day. Down the hill we noticed something; it appeared to be seven figures, five in a pentagon shape, and the other two on the bottom. We were too far to notice their clothing, but it was worth noting something about them.

"Check it out, Nen. Look at those people." Sironar just pointed out the obvious. We continued down the road to the observatory, which is located a few kilometers west of the currently flooded village. Halfway we began recognizing their apparel. Most of them had blackish robes and one with a red design scattered on it, what could this mean?

"Wait, what if they're involved in the murders?" I mentioned. It's possible; we have to keep low grounds if we are to stay safe. After all, their clothing does deem suspicious enough to me.

"What's the plan, Nen?" Siren asked. It's a tough decision, the situation is tricky; if you run straight in, you're asking for death. Yet, they could sense us out with any of their techniques if we are to hide and spy. Lunar clones can fit, although its sunrise, the moon is still there; so we can borrow its power.

"Siren, Lunar Clones. On three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"Lunar Clone Jutsu!" We simultaneously exclaimed, and our copies appear before us; one of each of us, Sironar, Kemari, and me. We will keep a safe distance from our clones and the mysterious figures. While the clones are spying on them, we will check out the observatory. Plyden might also work on our clones. We parted from our clones and they began hiding.

**----------Cloned Team Diagna----------**

We hid on top of a cliff filled with forest and a few rocks over the edge. We fully identified the crowd; all of them had long pitch-black cloaks with a hood. One of those was an Akatsuki member, strange, what would an S-rank missing-nin be doing here?

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Nen?" Siren whispered, although there's no need, they can't hear us up near a life-threatening cliff. If the Akatsuki is here, there must be something of their interest somewhere. The Akatsuki isn't your average thug group, it's a strict organizations structured on S-class missing-ninjas. They're wanted all over the world.

"Nen! That's... That's Deya!" Siren shouted softly, so that only we can hear it. Wait a second, Deyanira? Here, but... But... What's this about? I looked closer, focusing on the center of their pentagon shape. It appeared to be a coffin. It was ornamental, silver color, with many decorated secondary designs on it. Although, what stood out the most was the tip, it appeared to contain a long katana just as the shape as my Huqe Sword and a circle at the center of the sword. Why does it look so familiar?

...

Oh my... That's the coffin of one of our family members! What are they using our family's grave for? I told Siren what I found. He wasn't pleased; actually, he was the opposite; infuriated.

"I'll teach them a lesson if they're to use our family's bodies!" Siren wrathfully cried, just before jumping down the cliff, I stopped him abruptly.

"That's suicidal Siren, they could tear you up in a heartbeat."

"Well we HAVE to do something about it! They won't get away with this!" His face was steaming hot; I don't think he can control it!

"Siren, control your rage, I know, I'm furious too." I tried to think of a plan to closer examine their plot, but, the only reasonable solution is to just wait and witness what they're planning to do. If they're just standing there, Plyden won't predict any movements, it cannot predict that far. But, what about Kemari's tricks? I asked her if she had anything that would help us reveal their scheme.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I believe I have something." She began rummaging through her tool pack strapped on her boots. There were all fancy gimmicks and apparatus that were unfamiliar to regular ninja, where did she get all this? Finally, she pulled out a small bamboo tube with some vacant tags, she took her thumb and bit it, and with the blood she wrote the symbols 転送 聞く. Was this some sort of summoning jutsu? She rolled up the tag and placed it inside the bamboo tube.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious on what the tube and the tag is for.

"You'll see." She avoided my question. Siren looked just as puzzled as me. She performed some hand seals and exclaimed:

"Ninja Art: Transfer Hearing Jutsu!" She blew the tube and the tag was nearly invisible flowing through the sky, its target seemed to be a tree near the crew down there. While focusing my eye on that tree, it seems like the tag was correctly placed on the tree, but what is this jutsu?

"What did you just do?" Siren beat me to the question. She was too concentrating on adapting to her surroundings.

"I can hear the surroundings of the tree I blew the tag on, now we can truly see what they're up to." Kemari explained, so, after all, being a prankster does have its advantages. Kemari informed us what they were up to.

"_So, what about it Itachi? We're going to do this, or what?"_

"_. . . Begin."_

_..._

"_Fire!"_

"_Wind!"_

"_Lightning!"_

"_Earth!"_

"_Water!"_

"_Lunar!"_

"_Secret Technique: Star-crossed Elemental Downpour!"_

Kemari's jutsu ended unexpectedly, and she was shocked. All of a sudden rain started pouring down, but it was a heavy lightning storm with gales blowing hard! Is this the result of their jutsu? I turned to look at Kemari to see her reaction; she was surprisingly bleeding from her ears, this is probably the disadvantage of her jutsu for halting without warning. She was covering her ears, attempting to put pressure on them to stop the bleeding, but, we looked about, lightning was brewing in the storm. Above us, a lightning bolt struck us, and we vanished!

**-----------Real Team Diagna----------**

We were examining the bodies of the recently deceased geologists while Kemari informed us of the weather outside the observatory. We stepped out and we noticed it was showery with intense winds; it was a storm. The dirt that we were standing on eventually changed into slippery mud. We looked at Kemari, who was astoundingly bleeding from her ears, yet she didn't even notice it. Thunder flashed beyond us, with a crackling loud noise, it was natural to turn around and see what it came from. Siren, eagerly looking back, he noticed Kemari's ears.

"Kemari! Your ears!" Siren detected, and Kemari responded in accordance. I turned to look at the robed shinobi, whose hands were gripped on the ground, all except the one with red designs. Siren started dashing toward the group; he just about lost his control.

"Wait! Siren!" It was no use, he ignored my request to stop, what the heck was he thinking? We followed him; he won't die on our watch, never!

"Well, it looks like we have some guests!" One hooded man commented. Siren was just as heated as ever. We took our positions, ready for battle, even though we never planned this one at all.

"Hmph... You two again..." The hooded girl that sounded awfully a lot like Deyanira, she stood next to the Akatsuki shinobi. I unsheathed my Huqe Sword, ready for battle.

"What did you do to our family, Deyanira!" Sironar blurted out. The robed woman revealed herself to be Deyanira, and she chuckled softly. What's so amusing about that? They all glared at us, almost in an evil sense. Siren rushed over to the casket, without acknowledging that anyone is around him.

"Hands off!" Cried a robed man, he threw an oddly-shaped shuriken full speed toward Siren.

"Watch out!"


	7. From Sironar's Eyes

**Sorry for not updating in a long time, life got in the way with some things. Oh, and just to let you in with some little notes, this chapter is only 740 words, so it's not that long. Also its my first time experimenting with another person's point a view and that it reflects on their personality, please tell me what you think on it!**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Watch out!!" I shot toward him without hesitation.

"Nenin!" Siren closed his eyes in fear. and I shrieked in pain, and no longer maintained energy to keep myself conscious.

* * *

**----------Sironar's Point of View----------**

"Nen!" Dammit, what did they do!? He-he protected me... He's really a true, a true friend. I removed the shuriken out of Nen's back, he was unconscious, and they will pay! The shuriken reacted in my hand and it bounced off, it released chakra out of it, if this thing took Nen's chakra out, then those fools are jerks! I was completely surrounded, there was no way out, it was time to fight these guys! Deyanira will have my revenge!

"Lunar Style: Javelin of Light and Darkness!" My javelin broke into two half-spears, one indulged with light, and the other with darkness, I immediately started piercing the ground with both of them.

"Lunar Style: Raging Moon!" My hands were overflowing with chakra, and I grabbed my half-spears and positioned them from any incoming shuriken that tried to take me down. Kemari was alongside me and we pushed the disguised ninja off guard. I gripped my shadow half-spear and tug on one man's chest and knocked him out.

After a while all the five cloaked ninja were unconscious and we turned to the remaining two.

"What did you do to Nen?! And what's with the casket?!" The Akatsuki dude glared at us with a blank look, crimson eyes with black toroes on them. He came forward but was stopped by Deyanira with her hand.

"I'll take care of them, Itachi." He laughed at us silently, he has the nerve...

"What's so funny!? Huh?" Deyaniraaaa..! Whyyy?!

"Deya! Why are you with a person of such... Ugh!" She smirked, nothing to say, huh?

"Oh boo-hoo, are you all hurt with your cousin?"

"Shut up! He's your brother! And you don't even care?!" Her amusement immediately changed to an annoyed expression, does she have respect? That's it! I'm diving in!

"Wait Sironar!" Kemari grabbed my arm and preventing me from charging, let me go!

"Sironar.. We alone cannot stop them. They're Akatsuki; they're powerful." I don't care if they're powerful! They hurt Nen and they'll pay! Deyanira started charging rapidly at us, let her come to her death!

"Kemari! Take care of Nen!" She shook her head in disagreement, what now?

"Wait Sironar!" She did some unusual hand signs, what was in her mind?

"Ninja Art: Tangibility!"

...

Nothing happened.. Hold on! Deyanira, she's coming!!

"Ack!" Kemari distracted me, and Deyanira's going to...!

...

S-She went right THROUGH me! Huh? But.. But..

"What the heck just happened?!" I was still carrying Nen on my back, firmly gripping on his legs while his upper body over my shoulder. Deyanira was just as confused as us; Kemari was instantly exhausted.

"What's with you?" She was huffing and puffing, she couldn't answer me. I looked over to Deyanira, who now was charging toward Kemari! Kemari!!

...

Whaaat? I thought.. Kemari did another hand sign, what did she just do, and how? Sooo confusing..

"Huff... Sironar... We're ghosts when I activate it... Puff... No one can touch us... Huff..." Man, breath girl! Deyanira, realizing Kemari's super jutsu gave some sort of speech. Is she going to surrender?

"Well well well, looks like it'll actually take some skill to actually kill you..." That insolent daughter of a...

"You know Siren, this is the perfect time to actually reveal something to you." Reveal what...?

"The Hugeato clan," I can actually predict what she's gonna say...

"Is a branch off of the Uchiha's." ! What?! How dare she disgrace our clan! And how dare the Akatsuki dude join in with the glaring?!

"How dare of you!" I screamed, she's the worst person in the whole world! Her right eye was the Plyden and her left eye was the red eyed toroes one, what the heck is going on?!

"Face it! You stand here alive when you were meant to be dead, and I will solve that problem!"

"We are branched off of the Uchiha's! And I will show you the true concept to be murdered like the rest of them!"

She roughly created six copies of herself and threw the same styled shuriken that hit Nen shot toward me!

What am I supposed to do now?!


	8. Torment

**Hope you understand my lack of updating, I'm attempting a 3-shotter on a favorite video game series, I'll still update this story and my other one though, just not as frequent, but anyway, I hope you enjoy! B.T.W I'll leave it to you to figure out what the Oracle told Nenin.**

* * *

What do I do now?

Oh man...! Quick, jump!

With Nen still on my back motionless I swiftly jumped before the strangely-styled shuriken penetrated us. I landed on the rough dirt below us. I turned to see if Kemari was alright.

Her white outfit was dirtied with specks of grass and toned earth. She looked exhausted; if the attack couldn't make her any more tiring; she would already be panting and was hunch-backed.

I tried to step forward toward the traitor, but... My foot didn't move! I thought my foot was asleep, so, I attempted to move my other foot, nothing. I couldn't move my whole body! I was frozen! What the heck?

...

By the Oracle she's walking here! What's she gonna do? With that evil grin of hers she's gonna do something to me!

"Kemari! Do something!"... Nothing, Nen was frozen from movements just as I. What happened to Kemari? Is she hurt? I can't even turn my head!

"Sacrifice, Siren, Sacrifice,"

"You're family, as soon as I rid of Nen and you, soon then, Itachi and I will be unstoppable, heh-heh."

! What? Noo!

"Hmph..."

"Of course Siren, you and your cousin deserve... a special treatment."

"No one resists us, Nen and you aren't the first to die from our wrath."

I... I don't know... I... I really don't want to die... Not by Deya...

No...

Noo!

"D-Deya!"

"S-Stop!"

...

"Siren!"

...

"Nen? But-But, how?" Nen? I didn't even feel him on my back, what's going on? I didn't even hear him falling or something!

"... Listen Deyanira... You will be beaten... N-Not us..."

"You will vanish."

Nen! How's he...? He's using his armguards to block Deya's kunai, Nen saved my life twice! His voice... He's like... His voice-box was like, cut in half or something, his stuttering, he's never like this.

"The damn nerve of you brother! With your damn interruptions!" She sounded like a volcano about to erupt, quickly Nen! Help me out of this frozen jutsu thing! She was incredibly enraged she used one of her hands to ram Nen's side; he couldn't be more fragile so he collapsed about a yard away. If Deya can do THAT with just an arm, what will she do with me? She's pissed off and her fists clenching doesn't make her any calm! I still can't hear Kemari, did that Akatsuki guy take her, dare not he did! She looked toward my face, and I suddenly felt a chill down my spine; of fear. She walked slowly toward my face, I looked wide-eyed at her, trying not to appear frightened; still frozen, but failed. She slowly pulled my pitch-black mask that was covering my mouth and partly my nose, it fell to my neck, and she steadily whispered in my ear. My heart was racing.

"Your time is done." She spoke in a mute voice, almost with difficulty to hear, even while her mouth near my ear. My body was still struggling to be free, and I don't even know if Nen and Kemari are alright! Then, either it was my mind fooling with me, even though it's a terrible time to do so, Deya's genjutsu or reality I found that ear deaf. My right ear was hurting so much I couldn't bear it; it felt like a volcano exploding right next to me! It was bleeding, and I couldn't even place my hand on it, aurgh!

While still observant to my mind and trying not to put too much attention on my deaf and bleeding ear I tried to see what Deyanira was doing; she backed away to the Akatsuki dude and looked like that she said something to him. To my surprise Nen is still up and not giving up, he hesitantly walked in my sight of seeing, as if he barely had the courage and strength left. His crimson clothes were tainted even darker with blood and his golden trim on his attire was covered too with a shade of dark red blood. His mouth has blood dripping and his eyes were barely opened, yet he stood confident to save my life, under such risks that he has to forfeit his own.

"Listen... Siren... Don't g-give up, fight it," He lost his balance but regained it.

"I'll die for you Siren... Remember... I'm always here." Nen...?

"The Oracle t-told me something," He looked down, as if he had trouble trying to say it.

"Still fighting, huh, Nen?" Deya interrupted, at a bad time! Why does she always cut us off?

"It saves us the chakra then, we'd kill you in one blast, heh-heh." What does she have in her hand? She gritted whatever was inside her hand and did some hand signs on the other, the Akatsuki guy joined in.

"Ninja Art, Silencer!" Their hands rammed the air full force and I saw what was in Deya's hands; it was the Augury Pendant, it was given as an item of value to Nen's mother by the Oracle himself, she wore it every day as a sign of loyalty. Nen must be infuriated right now, he knows that the pendant is known to warn our clan of incoming invasions, and not just as a tool, but it was a symbol of the deity we follow. To see it being used like that must really made Nen angry.

It was then that a streak of wind was rushing toward us; it was most likely the Augury Pendant and their jutsu; I can't move so I'm going to get hit! Nen isn't moving, what's he doing?

"Nen, get out of the way! I can't move!"

"... I won't let you die... Even if I have too..."

"No! Nen!" He didn't budge; he was in front of me, ready to take the pain of the blast. My voice wasn't low and covered like it usually is behind my mask / bandanna, and still Nen won't heed my pleads.

"Nen! You're going to get yourself killed!" He remained silent. I won't see him like this, not like this...

"Nen... Stop... You don't have to do this..."

"Nen! Please!" It's... This ain't happening... I'm crying... No... Wait... Stop Siren... Fight this freezing thing! Nen will not die! He took a blow already for me, and now's my payback, time to set us free!

Nen closed his eyes, ready to protect me from the death-dealing blow; won't happen today!

"Kemari! Now!" On cue!

"Ninja Art, Negation!"


	9. Kurai? Who's She?

**Thanks to 'Kurai Homura' (Her username on this site.) for allowing me to use her character in my story! (Her character is also named Kurai Homura.) By the way, if you're not reading this story, you should check out her Naruto fanfic, it's great. Anyway, enjoy the 9th chapter!**

* * *

"Ninja Art, Negation!" I can move again!

"Nen, out!" I grabbed Nen and promptly dashed to my right, just seconds before the projectile recklessly struck us head-on. Deyanira looked malapert; grinning but I couldn't see her eyes. I personally believe she's insane, and she'll never be forgiven for what's she's done, that's why she deserves to die this very day, despite Nen's refusal. I turned to look at Kemari, her clothes were ripped and spots of our blood on her skin and apparel. White is a bright color though, you can easily recognize she's been in some sort of incident, just so happened that this incident, she was smiling, I knew our plan would work, it won't be over yet!

"Nen, go with Kemari, I'll take care of 'em!" I think Nen's about to pass out, using up all of his chakra, his energy, just to save me, what's driven him?

Aarrrgh! My ear! Shiii--! It's... Ack! I-I think it's deaf!

"Looks like we have company, Itachi." Deyanira muttered, very low, and with my bleeding left ear, I could barely hear it, Nen and Kemari stood in timid stances.

"Pfft. As if, you idiots don't even know how to get the job done!" Who's that..? A black figure jumps out of the sky from a nearby tree to the west. It looked like to be a... Girl? She was looking directly at me... Yikes!

"Who the heck are you?" I turned to look at Nen, but he didn't say it, he was leaning against Kemari for support due to his lack of balance. Deyanira asked it, and we all probably had the same question on our minds: who the heck was this girl? An even greater chill of fear sent through my spine, but, I'm the only one who can actually fight now! Nen has that wound on his back, and Kemari's weak from her jutsu that manipulated my frozenness, she still was able to stand up though, however I don't think Nen is making it any easier for her.

"Your job was to flood this place; don't you know how to follow **%&#**ing orders?"

...What...?

"Kurai... Calm down..." The Akatsuki dude finally said something in a low voice, almost as if you can't hear him, it doesn't make it any more paradise with this bleeding ear! So, this girl is Kurai huh?

"I don't **$&%**ing need to, dammit!"

"You failed your damn mission Deyanira! You let your own **&#%**ing family let you screw up the mission!" Deyanira looked in shock, how had she known about us? Wait, how does she know Deyanira's name? She squinted at me, furrowing her eyebrows to make an extremely provoked expression, I escaped a low sigh; she has the shortest temper of all in the world. Hold on... What's that on her eyes?

"Sironar, watch out! She has Dragon Eye!" Dragon Eye? Don't tell me she's a dragon in human form!

"I thought it was just rumors and fables, but it's real, you better watch yourself; she knows everything about you!" Huh? Kemari, say that again? She knows EVERYTHING about me, whaaaaaat?

"Siren, wait!" I charge toward the mysterious girl. She smirks in satisfaction and turns toward me.

"Seems like I'm suppose to kill you... You don't look that strong... Wait." She focuses more closely at me only to close her eyes and laugh hysterically. "Seriously Deyanira... You couldn't kill him...? Gosh you are as weak as you look.", The girl named Kurai said, I can't wait to prove her wrong! Did she call Deyanira weak? I reach into my ninja pouch and take a few shuriken out and throw it at her. She flicks her wrist like flicking an annoying bug away and the shuriken fall to the ground. Just what is this girl? Maybe she is a dragon in human form...

"Say Itachi, why didn't you destroy these pests when you had the chance?" she asks while flipping her black hair with white streaks out of her silver and black eyes. I start throwing kunai at them but she just flicks them out the way like it is nothing. What's up with this girl? She's reflecting my attacks like it was nothing!

"I wanted to see how strong he was...", So... The guy's called Itachi, huh? Let's see how they handle a little trick of mine!

"Lunar Release: Reverse Vision!" I exclaim as everything becomes reversed. Let's see how she will squirm her way out of this one! The girl looks dazed for a minute but then her chakra level raised to a level I didn't even think was possible. Great... What is she exactly? Is she even human? She breaks out of the Genjutsu as if nothing ever happened.

"Is that all you **$&%**ing got, huh?" She smirks. I growl as I attempt to see what kind of technique she was doing next; I wouldn't be surprised if she turned into a dragon. She pulls at a sword and charges toward me. I block it just on time and we both exchange blows at each other, each a close call. She had a sadistic look on her face, this was probably absolutely nothing to her, maybe she is a dragon?

"Itachi, finish flooding the place, got it? I'll destroy this place if you don't do it in time..." She rudely asks Itachi, I wonder what makes her so special than Deyanira to be giving orders, huh? He jumps into the trees and starts running full speed without question. I need to defeat this girl no matter what, even if it kills me. I will protect Nen... Even if it kills me, just as he's done to me, I will do the same to him! We're the remaining to protect the Moon Oracle and we won't risk his life because of one lousy girl!


	10. Prophecy

**This chapter takes place during the duration of which Nenin became unconscious during Chapter 7 and 8. Consider this as a little bonus chapter, to add more backstory, at the end, we'll see more of a fight with Kurai. Anyway, enjoy!**

**-----Nenin's Point of View-----**

"W-Where am I?" All of a sudden I find myself here, after I protected Siren from that... The shuriken. Am I in the... The... The afterlife? Every corner, every nook, cranny, and visible aspect of this place was pure white. Even more so than Kemari's chaste clothing. There was no senses... No sense of touch, hearing, taste, seeing, smell, or balance. I... I... I can only think... C-Calm down N-Nen... I...

...

"Get me out of here!" Get me back, I'm not dead! Ahhh! Stop! Get me out! I don't want to be dead!

...

"Get... Get me out...!" I... I lost my sense of v-voice... Then... I could no longer think...

...

...

...

...

"Aaack!" I collapsed, I squinted open my eyes and found the now visible floor beneath me. I felt my hands and my body on the muddy earth just to reassure I regained at least one of my six senses. I saw colors, shades, tints of everything that faded in and crammed into my curious eye. I managed to return upwards in a quick and panicking way, I cautiously scanned my surroundings to recognize where I'm at. I saw swaying trees that started to forest in a circle 62 feet away. It was pouring with rain, but... The rain drops were floating in the air! I looked over my shoulders.

"Ack!" Sironar!

"What are you doing here?" No answer... He wasn't moving, as if he was frozen in time, he's using both arms to defend himself; he was closing his eyes in a startled expression too... Was this the moment I protected him? I glanced at Itachi four yards away north, frozen. He kept that emotionless face; he was blank. Deyanira was to my east a yard away, she looked like she just about thrown something... Frozen in time. Why am I here...? Did time really stop...?

"You've come a long way Nenin Hugeato." W-Who's...? I looked around me, there seemed to be no one there.

"Don't be alarmed my brave ninja." W-Who, what..?

"W-Who's there?" I ask, requesting an answer from whoever is there, if things are frozen in time, it must be the person who did all of this or some powerful being.

"Ahh, it is me, Nenin, the Moon Oracle."

"!" The MOON ORACLE?

"W-with all due respect, your brightness!" I've never seen the Moon Oracle himself in person, and only our family has gotten rough memories when he first visited our hideout! I treat him with respect because he is the one whom I worship! H-He's the god of the Moon! I turned around, overeager to finally meet him.

"Oh there's no need to treat me with royalty, Nenin." I took a look at him; he was completely untainted white, brighter than the light that the Moon can reflect from the sun. He could of easily blinded people, but we're from the Village Hidden under the Moon, we're used to the Moon's brightness. He was, short, and took on the appearance of an eight year old child, his voice was childish and soft, doubling the fact. All he had for clothing was short gray pants which were torn and ripped; it ended about on his kneecaps. His hair was also grayish that went until his shoulders, almost in a style like mine, only messier.

He winked at me with his rigid, but thoughtful gray eyes. "What's the matter, Nenin? Frightened?"

"N-No...! It's an honor to meet you!" I'd never thought I'd meet him, right here, right now, maybe he can explain why that I'm here, why time's frozen, or why that HE is meeting ME, out of all... Wait... Sironar, Deyanira... Me... I get it now; I doubt he'd contact Deyanira when she's a traitor and killed our family. Maybe he can explain why she did this, why all the pain and suffering in an age of harmony?

"Nenin... I'm channeling your quintessence because there's something that I must tell you." He glanced at my eyes dead-serious. Do you mean, he's channeling me? So, all of this freezing time was the works of the Moon Oracle? I wonder what's important?

"I took the opportunity the moment you were out cold," He looked down for a while, was something wrong? He remained in a perfect posture while placing his fist clenching sideways to his right chest area; he looked at it.

"Deyanira has the Augury Pendant," T-The Augury Pendant? How'd she get a hold of that? The Augury Pendant... It was given to my old sensei Jouru by the Moon Oracle himself, and then he gave it to my mother as a sign of brother-sisterhood. It was used to predict and protect incoming invasions, we used it to protect the Waning Gibbous of the Moon branch town from the often raids they encountered. It could have predicted up to a decade, but it'd be less accurate; to this reason we agreed to set it to a year's envisioning. As legacy from our family goes, we get our power of Plyden from the Moon Oracle, it was a special ceremony when you came to age, at approximately 8 years old you'd wear the Augury Pendant at the Temple of the Moon Oracle, light up the two blazing fires near the statue, and perform Lunar Release. Then, if you'd successfully performed it, the flames would be extinguished and the yellow cheek marks would appear on your face. By that age our mentors and family members had been teaching us how to perform Lunar Release, it was complex and difficult for a child, many ninja from Getsugakure do not learn this jutsu until their Chuunin exams. I guess that's why the Moon Oracle is taking on the appearance of an 8-year old child.

"Allow her to destroy it." W-what, why...?

"To whoever relinquishes the power of the Augury Pendant will suffer an immense pain... Emotionally." What pain though...? He rested his fist and looked back at me eye to eye.

"Your sister, Deyanira, is half-blood; she isn't even entirely born to this family." H-Huh? Deyanira isn't family? Does that mean... She's my step-sister?

"If Deyanira destroys the Augury Pendant, she'll lose her ability to perform Plyden, and she'll be disconnected from the Hugeato family." The Moon Oracle continued, I don't know what'll happen if she's disconnected from our clan. He turned around and he started walking toward Itachi, I observed as the Moon Oracle stopped about a yard away and pointed to Itachi.

"He is a full blood Uchiha." He then pointed to Deyanira. Glancing at me in the process.

"She is also an Uchiha, however, she is only half-blood of Uchiha, and half-blood Hugeato."

"If Sironar is dead, especially by Deyanira, the murderer who has done the deed would gain the Plyden eye permanently, foreseeing the future in almost a century, causing havoc. Sironar was gifted from me for a reason, his eyes are sharper than anyone, and so his Plyden has a more accurate envisage. However, I took a risk, and I know that the risk will be not in vain, you will stop it." He thought for a moment, but realized something.

"I'll leave the rest to you, Nenin; my brave ninja." He winked, and added something else.

"Every stick breaks, all you have to do is find a way to snap it." He then smiled and winked. He started to fade.

"I'll see you Nenin! Maybe not in a situation like this...!" He proceeded to laugh softly as he completed faded into nothingness.

"W-Wait!" I started toward him, but I tripped over a stray twig, ouch!

Everything started moving again.

Deyanira, Sironar, and Kemari were in different positions than the contact from the Moon Oracle, was this a fast-forward? I felt the rain pouring on me again, I saw Siren two meters east of me, Deyanira was walking toward him, I don't think she realized I regained consciousness and returned to reality. She had a special-shaped shuriken in her hand, the same a robed man struck me with, I won't let him get hurt! I recovered from my imbalance and rushed in front of Siren, arms out, in a protective posture.

"Siren!" Without question I looked toward Deyanira.

"Nen? B-But, how?" I knew Sironar was puzzled, just seeing me in front of him; guarding him from the wrath of Deyanira mustn't be a pleasant sight. I told Deyanira what I felt, and she'll pay, not with death, but torment.

"... Listen Deyanira... You will be defeated... N-Not us..." I felt fatigued; maybe my chakra energy disappeared when I was being contacted...

"You will vanish."


	11. Change of Fight, Zenaq's Fury!

**Back to the fight from chapter 9, remember, the one with Kurai? (Owned by Kurai Homura on this site.) Here comes a little twist for both sides of the blade. Also, her story also tells this fight in her point of view. P.S. You'll learn more about Zenaq later. Enjoy!**

* * *

Time to get it over with! I reach to my half-empty pouch and grab two pairs of shuriken and strategically place them in between my fingers. I'll use my right hand to throw them and my left hand to cut her open, let's see how she'll handle that trick! I turn to her direction and start charging placing my arms in a tactical position so I can pull it off. Considering my first impression of her, this might be a little difficult, but she won't stop me! I let out a battle cry and start charging, eager to see her demise.

"!" She dodged! Raawrgh! Where'd she go? Wait! Behind me! I turned around and-

"Aaawrgh!" Freaking...! She KICKED me! In the stomach! I was cheap-shot! The force was intensive that I practically FLEW to the tree behind me! Awwrgh!

Get up, get up, get up! Get up! I slowly return to a stance but I'm so frail that I can barely move, this is an opportunity to her, I will not let her take it! I almost lost my balance and I was dizzy. This is my last kunai, make it worth it! I storm to her at full speed vulnerably but still determined to get her.

"Y-You won't get me this time!" I yell in an ululation tone, just as Frenzy would've. This is for Nen, this is for Kemari, for our family, for Frenzy! She stands there completely still, not doing anything; her long black hair is blocking her face, perfect! She won't notice me, so she'll get hit!

What? She grabbed my wrist! How'd she known I was here! Urgh!

"Get off of me-AARGH!" F-F-F-Frreeeaaa-! S-S-S-S-She...! Shhhhhhhhhi-! I shriek louder because she broke my wrist! I-I-It still...! I immediately clutch my free hand on top of my broken wrist, an insensible feeling rushed through my body. She takes the kunai and she briskly threw it out of my reach, hitting a tree. I didn't know what to think, she's got me at every turn, my wrist is broken, and my ear is still deaf! I will beat her!

"Wind Release: Wind Cutter!" Nen? Again? Huh? Looks like the girl will get hit after all! I step back quickly to let Nen have some space. Nen enters my sight in the air ready to land and slice that girl Kurai in half!

...

! She has a sword in her hand! Its blade is silver and its hilt was encrusted with a black dragon, how'd she...? Aaargh! My wrist! I pressed harder creating more pressure. The sword that Kurai held blocked Nen's attack from his katana, but then a strong gust of wind appeared after, blowing into the girl. But she still remained firm, how strong is she? I saw on Nen's shoulders was a tag attached written with the symbols 血液意識. After the clash of their blades Nen landed abruptly on the ground and flipped back. What's this Wind Release he has? I never knew Nenin also had the wind element.

"Who the **!*$**are you? Think you can stop me?" Kurai yelled cockily while blocking every slice of wind Nenin generates with his sword thrown at her. With the vigorous rain pouring down on us the wind Nen spawns will be more forceful than a simple breeze, enough to cut a paw off a wolf! Suddenly a bright light flashed the background and soon a loud, crackling bang was heard afterwards, it assaulted my deaf ear drums due to its piercing volume; why am I always getting hit by things? Kemari yelped from the thunder and I realized she was normal again when I took a glimpse of her, so I ran toward her under a tree still clenching onto my aching, broken wrist. If she can stand up normal after a chakra-consuming jutsu, maybe she knows something to recover my wrist. I looked back along the small walk and saw Kurai's damp hair breezed in correspondence to the direction Nen was attacking from, as soon as she heard the lightning, she smirked and chuckled softly. Deyanira observed everyone from a safe distance, away from all the mess.

"Sironar, look at her sword!" Kemari motioned to Kurai whose sword was glowing lightning-yellow. She was also bandaging my wrist with bindings wrapped around it, to pressure it and hopefully stop it from hurting too much.

"Guess who dies today. You **%^(***ing do!" Nen didn't respond. She probably wants him to be mad so he charges and falls in her devious trap. Nen took an offensive stance and made sure not to fall into her ambush. He was doing a couple of hand signs while thrusting his katana onto the muddy earth.

"Lunar Release: Zenaq's Fury!" Nenin shouted while jumping high up and unable to be seen shortly after. Deyanira looked up as well, confused at what Nen was going to do. Wait a minute... Was this the forbidden jutsu...?

Nen fell swiftly to the ground of what appeared to be a black blur. Wait... This is the forbidden jutsu! Who taught him this? Was he invoked? He reached to the ground; Nenin now appeared to be a black wolf, he was covered with a thick layer of fur and he was on all four of his paws. He stood up in a bipedal stance. He kept his blood-washed crimson clothes but they barely fit him, they were severely ripped. His eyes signified Plyden and he howled, revealing a neck tattoo of the crescent moon. He grabbed his Huqe katana and held it with extreme experience, swirling it around and even catching it in his muzzle.

"Think you're strong now? Taste this!" Kurai barked, she placed one hand on the ground and her body emitted a yellow glow.

What the heck is going on?


	12. Saddle Upon Flame

**I wonder what'll happen... Acolyte Until.**

* * *

What the heck is going on?

What is Nen doing? H-How'd he know about that... That jutsu? Not only that, it's impossible to perform it flawlessly! Several powerful shinobi from the Village Hidden under the Moon have attempted but only three prevailed. Nen would make the fourth! His katana experience seemed like it tripled during this jutsu; he's whirling it from hand to hand in mere seconds with no effort! With this power, he'll be sure to kick Kurai's ass! The overconfident girl remained in that position and smirked, barely visible with the damp hair covering her malevolence face, the pouring raindrops making Nen's fur wet and heavier, and my bandanna too hefty to be pulled back up to envelop my face with this broken wrist.

From above created a half-as-loud roar that echoed repeatedly in the grassy plains. My deaf ear made it so the volume was cut partly overall, so the roar must have been way louder to the others. Our natural human instincts ordered us to look up and distinguish the source of the noise, and so we did.

"Eeek!" Kemari yelped at the sight of a large, crystallized dragon. It blocked out the dark clouds releasing their rain forming a really shady shadow beneath it. I'm not that calm either, but Nen can handle that large piece of crystal! The dragon slowly preceded downward following every movement that Kurai motions with her sword. A few seconds later it was hovering above her, very obediently.

"How do you like my jutsu...? I made it a while ago. I combined the power of my two clans and made this!" Kurai overconfidently introduced her dragon, spreading out her arms while proceeding to add onto her unfriendly introduction.

"It's a crystal dragon... Its name is Ice. Suits it, doesn't it?" We figured as much... She retracts her malicious leer and seriously raises her sword; her dragon mimicking her. She twirls her body faster than the light the Moon emits and halts without even a sense of imbalance, her sword blade pointing directly at Nen. Our brave Nen readies a stance with his Huqe sword gripped securely on his right hand, looking at the incoming dragon with poise. Just as the dragon was about to chomp on Nen, he extended his left arm and clenched his paw.

"Aoouyah!" ! Nen sounded different! Somewhat like a werewolf... With that howl Nen swung in a circular motion at the icy dragon in an uppercut! He was almost levitating in the air, but, after he released grip of his sword, he fell down realistically, and grabbed hold of it perfectly on his right hand. With that confidence he must have Plyden activated, but, I cannot see due to being with Kemari. The dragon lost some of its crystals; it must be very sturdy. Kurai retracted her dragon to her sword and her crystals reattached to the dragon and repeated her technique, this time, only with more patterns.

The dragon came rushing in a corkscrew style, ready to hit Nen. Nen, however, he dodged to his left with a flip throwing his sword high up in the air. He grounded from his paws and he reverse-jumped up performing another tight spin while grabbing his sword and gripping it in two hands, rushing toward the ground and splitting the head of the dragon apart. Whoa, that's... Amazing! All of the crystals that formed the dragon shattered but flew back to encase Kurai's sword. Dammit! After all of that, she's still not done? Her sword began glowing red internally, and it was suddenly humid in the air.

"W-What's coming out of there!" Kemari...?

"Wha-?" I gasp as I realized that a fire-like crystal dragon is emerging from Kurai's sword. But, but... Her ice dragon was defeated just moments ago by Nen, how could she...?

"I'd like to introduce... Fire... My fire crystal sword... Can give off real fire just as the other one can give off real ice," Kurai mentions proudly while the dragon swirls around her legroom.

"This is his brother. Every time you defeat a dragon... Another one appears twice its power until you get to the Underworld Dragon, which is the strongest dragon in the world." Impossible... How could she hold that much... Power?

"Kemari, are you getting her?" I ask for her opinion.

"If she claims of many dragons, then Nenin can perhaps defeat them all easily, no matter of their power!" Nen... Hmm... Nen is still in that stance, ready to attack, but, something's bothering me... Zenaq died of an incurable disease caused by the jutsu he created, what will happen to Nen?

Huh? Who's that? Someone's by Kurai, although I couldn't identify their face... Deyanira is... What the...? Where's Deyanira? I look around my surroundings but I found no one. That person might be Deyanira or someone else... Blackish robes with red spots, too hard to tell from here.

Kurai returns her sword to her other hand and thrusts straight directed at Nen; the dragon was nearly half way toward its attack a millisecond later.

"Nen! The dragon!" I shout to warn Nen, although he clearly knows by now, it was a natural instinct. Nen made an attempt to dodge but the dragon caught his right arm and they both flied to a tree to the sheer right of us! Dammit!

"Let me go Kema-Argh!" She grabbed my broken wrist! Crap! She won't let me kill that girl! The dragon returned to his owner and her sword lowered its glow by a hand sign. Argh, you'll pay for this-wha-?

"Kemari! Water wave!" Kemari turned to where my finger was pointing, a large wave was rushing down this area, and we'll be drowned if we don't think fast!

In a few seconds Kurai motioned everyone to hop on it and the mysterious hooded guy obeyed. All of a sudden, the trees above us swished unusually and a blackish figured blurred out. Was this Deyanira? It is her! I see her Plyden cheek marks! She was stalking us! She flipped while airborne and once she gained eye contact with us she threw another pair of those strange shuriken in our direction!

"!" What...? I ran out of kunai and shuriken! Urgh...! Think!

"Kemari, throw me a kunai, will you?" It's worth a shot! I'll take the risk of blocking both shuriken! I hopped toward the incoming shuriken and I managed to place my footing on top of the one directed headed for me. I immediately aerial-hop after causing one of the shuriken to drop to the ground and I aim toward the shuriken that was about to stab Kemari!

"!" I-I missed!

"K-Kemari! Outta there!" The shuriken is too close, it's impossible to do anything! She needs to dodge ASAP!

...

"!"

"Nen!" How'd? His long Huqe sword was extended and the tip of the blade prevented the shuriken from slicing Kemari. The shuriken clinked and bounced off; falling to the ground. I looked up, I got a closer view of Nen; he was looking dead-on at me. His eyes were Plyden-activated and were also bloodshot. His furry ears were partially hid behind his long black hair. He had a short muzzle and all of his black fur was wet. The strange thing is that; Nen was just hit, how'd he recover so fast? The view of him only lasted a short while; he instantly turned around and began sprinting toward a nearby tree. We heard the roar of the dragon departing as I realized Nen ran up the tree wall and pushed off soaring toward the fire dragon.

"Let's go Sironar, follow Nenin!" Kemari suggested upon noticing the large tidal wave rushing in, eager to crush us. Her voice was a stutter; I'd be too if I had to speak while a gigantic wave would compress me. Wait...

The family casket!

... It seemed untouched from danger, but the flood will destroy and the casket itself and Nen's mother's corpse!

"Kemari, follow him! I'll... I'll catch up!" She nodded and proceeded to follow the remaining smoke from the rain drops colliding with the fire of the flame dragon.

I only had a few seconds to think about it, so I randomly decided to cut the monumental ornament of the casket; the Huqe sword upright and the crescent moon, they both formed a diagonal cross. With my Javelin I roughly cut the metal connecting the headstone and the casket. I bowed my farewells to Nen's mother's corpse and I quickly leaped onto the tree following Kemari's steps. I looked backed to see the flooding wave rushing and spreading rapidly.

I picked up the pace, I had to catch up to the pack, although one question did had a loud voice in my head; 'How will Nen return to normal?'


	13. Wolf Kid Nenin

**Ooh, another update, in the same day. By the way, I wonder how I came up with Nen transforming to a wolf anthromorphic.**

**The World may never know. That should be my catch phrase!**

* * *

"Kemari!" I caught up to her, climbing tree by tree.

"Arrgh! N-Not the wrist!" Dammit! Again she grabbed the broken wrist! She did help me up though. I looked to my left; I noticed that we were caught up with the fire dragon. It was a little above us, but we could still see it, Nen was on top, but was outnumbered.

"Aouryah!" Nen? What's he...? What...? That's a cry for help! I know about wolves and their cries, where are you Frenzy...?

"!" They're all attacking him!

"I-I'm going in!"

"No Sironar, you'll only get in his way! I know it probably seems like I'm not knowing what I'm talking about... But... Have confidence for your cousin." Kemari... Fine...

"Sironar...?"

"Oh! Uhh, yeah?" I continue to look at the fight; Nen dodges swiftly with his rolls and leaps in the air, all a close call. I'm still aware of Kemari.

"How did Nenin... Get all that power?" Kemari asked, she doesn't know anything about us so it's natural, I guess.

"I-I don't know... I do know that..." My voice trailed off, I didn't want to think about that in a situation like this.

"What do you know?" Her persistence...

"N-Nothing. It's nothing." I sounded a bit discouraging, so, I changed the subject right away.

"Kemari, how'd you regain your energy when you used your jutsu on us?" I have a plan; if she has something useful, then perhaps I'll have enough chakra for a special treatment of mine.

"Oh, that... I packed a couple of Military Rations Pills, they restore your chakra. It wasn't easy to get by this." Perfect!

"Could you hand me one?" She reaches over her pouch and retrieves one of those pills. She looks at it for a little while but still hands me one."

"And... Could you do me a favor...?" I ask hesitantly, but continued without her consent.

"I want you to hold onto this... I'll talk about it later!"

"Sironar!" I ignored Kemari as I just leaped onto the dragon while consuming the pill. Augh, what a distasteful pill! I equip my Javelin of Light and Darkness as I enter the heat zone of the dragon's back. I threw the Javelin in an angle while spinning it to form a boomerang-like technique.

"Nen!" I yelled while landing on the core of the battlefield. O-Ouch, hot...! The spinning technique seemed to block some attacks caused by Deyanira; I stood confident with myself as I grabbed the returning Javelin while enduring the burning ground under me.. All three were prepared and Deyanira seemed unconvinced of my entry. I was right in front of Nen, who stopped at the sight of me. Time to let them in for a unique skill! I hastily activated Plyden and mumbled something while performing hand signs.

"Lunar Activation: Javelin of Light and Darkness..." Now they'll pay! The top end of my Javelin imbues with white energy, while the lower end of my Javelin is imbued with black energy. Light and darkness, perfect combination! I snap my Javelin in half to create two half-spears so I can control them accurately.

"What the **&#% **is that huge thing?" Heh...

"Since you know everything, why don'tcha find out, huh?" I try to hold back my small sneer. I lightly grip the Half-Spear of Light in my broken wrist because it'll only mess up our attacks, I'm better with the Half-Spear of Darkness anyway. Kurai unsheathes her crystal sword, great... I think I made her angry... Don't hold back...! So what if she's angry? So what is she has those Dragon Eyes? What's the difference? I turn my head a slight angle and I see Nen's wolf-like face, when we noticed each other's Plyden eyes, we both visualized that we'd agree so we didn't even have to nod our heads. Our plan was clear, Deyanira, you're going down!

"Think you're soo **#*$**^ing tough now?" Try us, Kurai! She started rushing but soon vanished in an instant!

"!" She's above me! I quickly position the Half-Spear of Darkness in my right hand above me while she came crashing down. Our blades touched and she instantly teleported again. Aurgh! Stop with the mind tricks, will you?

I can't find her...!

"When you **%!$#**ing screw around, here's your result! The third dragon...! God of Lightning! Even more powerful than Flame...!" I looked up to see an even larger dragon than the one I'm standing on, and I noticed Kurai standing boldly on the edge. It was a blinding sight; zaps of electricity spewing out of its body rapidly and forcefully. Also the rain creates a more powerful situation for that dragon; it improves the attacks of the lightning. We've got to watch out...! I kept my attention all toward Kurai and her new dragon that I didn't even notice that I was about to get attacked!

"Ack!" I duck and tried to get low on the ground without touching the burning dragon. The Half-Spear of Lightness unpredictably rolled off of my hand but I did not want to risk getting it back. Soon after I heard a cling and I looked to see in curiosity.

"!" Nen saved me again! His Huqe sword again was extended to prevent a kunai thrown by the wretched Deyanira; he retracted it immediately and leaped behind her. I reached toward the Half-Spear of Lightness on the dragon's back and grabbed it lightly in my broken wrist which is still under pressure from the quick first aid bandaging Kemari wrapped around it.

Thunder was brewing around us as both the two dragons were flying in the pouring rain. A loud crackle was just behind me and I reacted and turned to look.

"Aack!" Daaammit! I flew up in the air! Kurai directed her Crystal Sword at the ground and shot lightning energy from her lightning dragon! I was about to fall off the dragon but Nen instantly switched his sword-hand and he extended his right hand toward me. I caught his hand and he swung in a circular motion and I was now soaring up. I noticed that Nen had a short wave of lightning through his body; probably because I had shock when I was hit from Kurai, nevertheless I raised my right hand which had the Half-Spear of Darkness and tried to attack Deyanira from above.

She noticed me while blocking Nen's quick sword attacks and swiftly backed away as I landed on the ground. Damn her! Was a perfect opportunity too! I stayed in the same position while I heard Kurai landing on the dragon, talking to the Akatsuki guy. Nen leaped over me and continued fighting Deyanira.

"Do you want them off...?" The Akatsuki dude mentioned, Kurai looked at him.

"Of course I **$!%**ing want them gone!"

"Then give me time..."

"Tch, whatever!" Wait, are they going to keep Deyanira? I wanted to call Nen but I'd only distract him, he wanted revenge on Deyanira, but... It doesn't look like he wants to kill her. After what she's done to our family she deserves punishment no matter what!

"!" Aack! Another lightning attack! Thank the Moon Oracle I'm still balanced on though! As always Kurai was smirking whenever I have the chance to look at her.

...

What...? My Plyden's... Worn out? No, wait! I-I need it now! I fell to the ground but used both hands to prevent myself from falling to the burning dragon's back; I tried to ignore the pain of my broken wrist combined with the surface heat of the dragon; it was intense.

...! I-I'm coughing up blood! I can barely m-move... I'm in some sort of weakened state. Was this the side effects of... Of Plyden?

"Siren! You're stronger than that...! Even without Plyden you still can't be vulnerable on the battlefield...!" Nen...? He said with a sense of sincerity and with a tone of an ululation. He sounds way different from the regular Nen I know... Maybe the kinjutsu is affecting him in more than just reflexes; he can speak to me while deflecting Deyanira's attacks without even looking. But... He's right...! I can't give up...! Kemari's also counting on me...!

"Arrgh...!" As soon as I got up the Akatsuki guy punched me in the stomach...! Why there of all places...? I-I didn't even see him! I hold both arms to hold my stomach area and I dropped my Half-Spears in correspondence. I felt my vision fading but I'm still hanging in there...!

"I could've **$#!**ing done that!"

"...Too bad..." The Akatsuki dude then kicks my vulnerable weak spot and I flew off the dragon while barking in pain. I saw Nen running after me, growling loudly after passing by Kurai and her friend. I reach my hands toward him as I was about to tumble to the ground at full speed. He sheathed his Huqe sword and he dived in while catching me before I hit the ground, I was held in his hands like I was lighter than a feather.

"Thanks... Nen..." I barely had words left, my vision was fading, my lack of strength from the seeping Plyden. All I could do was thank Nen for protecting me, again. He was jumping tree to tree and soon Kemari caught up with us, I could tell she has some unanswered questions.


	14. Prep the OR!

**I've been playing Trauma Center recently... So expect some Trauma Center styled operation next chapter...!**

**Hmm... I wonder what disease Nenin has... That's for you to find out!**

**I just reread this chapter and noticed a lot of paragraphs and sentences out of order, sorry! They're fixed now.**

* * *

"Nen..." I drawled, he carried me for quite a while, I think I can support my own weight now. But jeez, he's never held me so easily before. The stomach pain lessened and soon disappeared.

"You can let me go now..." I felt his wet paws pressured into holding my backside. His paws were most likely a mixture of furry strength and invoked resentment, along with the rest of his new body. Although I wonder if he'll stay like this forever, Zenaq died of his own creation and I don't want that to happen to Nen at all.

Nen looked back to see if there were any remaining violent tidal waves in our direction and then we landed on the ground when he realized we were too far from the waves. He crouched down and released me, and I lay on the grass face-up glancing at the dark clouds and rain drops that come before us. When will the rain stop too...? I used my right hand to support me while standing up in somewhat anticipation. They seemed so down and it shouldn't be like that, so I decided to cheer 'em up.

"Come on guys...! Why always so serious?" Despite us fleeing, we at least have some information on the mission... Right?

"Well, Sironar... You did start the fight... You just had to barge in, didn't ya?" Y'know... It had to be done Kemari, it was a family thing! She stood impatiently, and Nen leaned against a nearby tree with his fuzzy arms over his head.

"Besides... If I didn't barg-"

"Nngh...!"

"Nen!" We yelled in unison while rushing toward him, he held both of his hands on his heart area and slowly falling on his knees. Kemari crouched down near him and lifted his shirt, Nen despairingly cooperated with her.

"Sironar...! He barely has a pulse!" Huh? That can't be! We have to get him to a hospital...!

"H-Hey...! There's... Red pigment spots here!" Red... Pigment spots...? Dammit, what's that mean? Kemari placed her hand on Nen's furry chest, which was conditioned with some sort of a red tint around his heart area. This must be the red pigment spots Kemari was talking about, even while Nen is in his powerful wolf form he still is in serious pain from the heart! This must be real bad!

"K-Kemari! Where are we now?" I look to my surroundings but all I see are damp tree trunks, this is the only opening in the forest it seems.

"Uhh, it looks like we're... Three kilometers from the north-east border of the Land of Lightning." Three kilo-Dammit! We're too far from the Hidden Leaf Village! How can Nen make it there?

"How will we get Nen to the Hidden Leaf Village? That's too far from here!" We have to save Nen no matter what!

"I have something... But it's extremely difficult to pull off!"

"What is it?"

"I can't heal him, that's the job of the medical examiners, but, if I use the leaves here, I can somehow open a rift to the Hidden Leaf Village...!"

"Worth a shot Kemari!" That'll get us there in an instant!

"B-But... I won't be able to go with you and the technique takes a tremendous amount of chakra!" Dammit! What if we both do the technique...? Ugh, she'll still be here alone though...

"What if we perform the jutsu together? Don't worry about me!" She nodded in agreement, although she must know that she'll be here by herself... She instructed me to gather several leaves and I did just so.

"Hang in there Nen!" I encouraged him, he must be in real pain and it pains ME to see him like that, without anything to do to him to make him feel better.

"Sironar, place this tag on one of the leaves." The long tag had the bloody symbols of インスタント旅行. I wrapped the paper tag around the closest leaf among that those circled me and Kemari did the same to Nen. I lightly threw Kemari the Half-Spear of Light with my broken wrist and she caught it unknowingly of my intentions.

"Use that to protect yourself; it's already activated." I assured as her face changed from confused to a 'thank you' expression. We both nodded and we did about nine hand signs and exclaimed...

"Ninja Art, Instant Travel jutsu!"

"!" I stepped back a little; a huge purple-black hole appeared before Nen and me. It looked really scary but it'd be soon over with. I closed my eyes while being swallowed into an abyss of blindness. It felt like insanity; unable to comprehend where I am... I couldn't see Nen, but I held my breath and wished for it to be over soon, and be able to see him again.

...

"Eeek!"

"S-Sironar...?" Huh...? I opened my eyes and I lay front-sided on the graveled road with my arms extended in front of me. The voice that called me didn't sound familiar and I was hesitant to get up. There was no rain present but I was still a bit wet. Wait... Where am I...?

"W-Who are you...?" I sat up, wiping my eyes but couldn't recognize my surroundings.

"How'd you know my-wait..." I paused for a moment... Where's Nen! I

"D-Did you see anyone that... That wore red clothing and looked like a wolf?" That question didn't sound realistic... I regained sense of recognizing and the girl was who we've traveled with at the beginning of the mission... Before she turned into Kemari... Who was she...? Maybe she is Kemari! She has dark blue hair like me, pure white eyes like the colors of Kemari's clothing, and a beige jacket. She has a soft tone to her voice which might mean that she's shy, but somehow knows my name. And she's from this village by the headband that worn on her neck, like I do, only she has the Hidden Leaf Village on her neck and I have mine worn as a belt when I received it when graduating from the Academy, my other village band is worn in the same style as her; on the neck, but that one is from the Hidden Moon Village. I stood up, and I was around the same height as her, only a little taller.

"I have to find Nen...! He's seriously hurt!" I look around and we really are in the center of the Hidden Leaf Village, we're in the middle of an empty road in one of the districts. To our left, a brown, wooden fence, to our right, closed-up shops whose structure was worn and broken apart.

"Ack!" We both shrieked, a purple-black portal opened right before us, and I told the girl to step back. It looked strangely similar to the rift that transported me here, but, still... Something awful could reap out waiting to tear our flesh.

"Nen!" I yell out, his body was thrown out of the portal and he landed on the hard stones of the ground. He's probably unconscious... I ran up to him with my hand on top of his warm back.

"Hey...! Could you help me for a sec...?" I don't remember where the hospital is; I usually don't remember anything like that. But she must know where it is!

"...Uh... O-Okay." She came closer to me with her hands near her chest. I rolled Nen over; he wasn't in his wolf form so I could easily recognize him.

"H-He's really bleeding...!" She gently laid her hand on Nen's forehead, which was his normal face, but he still kept his wolf ears. Wait, wolf ears? By the Moon Oracle how'd he return to his normal form and still kept an aspect from his wolf form...?

"Huh?" My right hand was sticky and I lifted it up.

"!" There's blood on my hand! I immediately check to see where the blood came from, it was from his heart area, before it was just a red pigment spot, but now... There's a, a cut, and a big one!

"H-Hey! Where's the Konoha Hospital?"

"I-I'll help you there." She answered; she volunteered to help carry Nen because she noticed my broken, bandaged wrist. He was a bit heavier than I expected... Although I still pulled through in carrying him.

...

"Shizune prep the O.R, this isn't something regular you see every day!" Lady Sundae! Nen was in a light stretcher and was carried to an emergency operation room by the person that Lady Sundae called Shizune. I motioned the girl that helped me carry Nen here to follow me into the operation room. The sign above the door read; 'Emergency Operation Room 2'. We entered as the commotion from the entrance continued to be out of control. I closed the door behind me and I looked around the fairly large and empty room. Dark blue-green tiles covered the floor, walls and the ceiling. All the equipment is at the center, where a large circular lamp lit up Nen on the stretcher. There was also other unusual medical supply that I don't know of. We quietly walked to the center and three people were already there; Lady Sundae, the lady named Shizune and pink forehead girl. I wanted to keep as silent as possible to avoid creating any mistakes that they can make.

"Starting the briefing...!"


	15. Commencing the Operation!

**(If you couldn't tell already, the words above the linebreak are my notes. Alrighty?)**

**ZENAQ's Syndrome huh...? Why does that sound so familar?**

**If any of you played Trauma Center, chiral reaction will bring back those PAINFUL memories.**

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, the patient Nenin Hugeato has experienced severe heart burns and chest pains." Shizune said, she wore a long, black robe with a fishnet underneath and she has short black hair.

"In addition, the red pigment spots around the patient's heart area detect chiral reaction." What is kiral reaction...?

"The symptoms bear resemblance to Zenaq's Syndrome." She continued, and Lady Sundae seemed confused. I've never heard of Zenaq's Syndrome before... It sounds like it's related to Zenaq, but... How...?

"Zenaq's Syndrome? Where have I heard this before...?" Lady Sundae responded in a puzzled tone.

"A normal chakra procedure cannot cure this disease, so, we have two objectives in this operation," It seemed that Shizune avoided Lady Sundae's question.

"Suture the laceration on the heart and discover the cause of the chiral reaction." Shizune pointed out, the pink forehead girl retrieved a small bottle of a greenish liquid, a medical knife that's roughly the size of a pen, and a curved needle connected to a wire. She also had a small metallic table with other surgical tools placed on top.

"Alright, commencing the operation!" Lady Sundae strapped on a pair of light-blue rubber gloves and held the curved needle in her hand.

"Suturing the laceration on the outer skin, sutures please, Sakura." She was handed the curved needle and carefully pressed it in a zigzag manner against the open cut wound that was over the red tinted spot on Nen. The wound was closed up with visible wires, Lady Sundae then rubbed the greenish liquid on the closed cut. Afterward, she bandaged the wound on a straight line covering the stitches.

"Let's open him up, scalpel." She was handed the medical knife and made an opening on the red pigment spot and changed her field of operation to Nen's heart.

"Lady Tsunade, chiral reaction is strong! Be cautious!"

"W-What is this...? A gel-like substance covering the heart?" Gel-like...? What is that...? It appeared to be a clear, thick body surrounding Nen's heart. He was in pain after all!

"Sakura, prepare the drain and the syringe! Shizune, fill the yellow nanomachine in a vial, I'll inject the yellow antigen to cancel the gelatinous substance and drain it!" She ordered as she broadened her view of Nen's heart.

"Syringe and drain ready...!"

"Lady Tsunade, here's the yellow nanomachine; careful with the injection!" Lady Sundae used the nozzle of the needle to suck the yellowish medicine in its tube and then edgily injected it into Nen's infected heart. She then carefully returned the needle onto the metal tray of the medical equipment. I really hope what she's doing is right; I can barely see with her long, blonde hair covering my view, I'm sure the girl that helped me feels the same way!

"Drain!"

"Agh...! It's malfunctioning! We don't have time for a replacement; I'll imbue it with chakra!" She gently squeezed the drain where it was glowing with a blue sense and the gel-like substance layering Nen's heart flowed up the tube where it was disposed somewhere I don't know.

"Alright, treatment complete, moving onto treating the lowe-what?" Aack! What happened to Nen's heart?

"Lady Tsunade, chiral reaction has increased greatly! A membrane has revealed, and it tightly enveloped itself around the patient's heart; this must be the second layer!" Shizune sounded tense, as if they didn't treat anything like this before. I started sweating in nervousness, Nen will pull through, I believe him...

"Watch out...! Several lacerations on the infected myocardium have appea-"

"The patient's fibrillating...! Lady Tsunade, please halt all treatment!"

"Dammit, how could this bastard do such a thing to his hear-"

"The patient's undergone cardiac arrest, prepare to massage the heart!" What the heck is going on? I look back to see the girl, who was clenching her hands together firmly and is as nervous as I am, and she barely knows Nen.

"When a regular heart beats... Pump the heart at the exact moment and with enough force..." Lady Sundae mentioned to herself while she passionately massaged Nen's heart. She did this eight times, the last half of massages were embedded with chakra.

"He has a pulse...! Resuscitation was a success!" Everyone sighed in relief and I dare not stand to see my own cousin die like this!

"Lady Tsunade..." The pink forehead girl intervened.

"Semi-Preliminary tests reveal that cardiopulmonary functions are decreasing, if-"

"The antiserum will recover the cardiopulmonary functions once we get to the core of the heart; we have to extract the second layer first." Shizune corrected, but... There's an antiserum? What IS an antiserum?

"Shizune, retrieve the blue reagent, I'll inject it into the membrane to soften it and it'll indicate what procedure to perform next!" The pink forehead girl retrieved another long needle from the metallic drawers on the other side of the operation room and Shizune recovered a vial of blue medicine. Both were placed on an empty spot on the tinny medical equipment tray in an organized manner.

"Please inject the blue medication." Shizune guided with a sense of patience. Lady Sundae intentionally cracked her fingers together and grabbed the long needle from the tray. At the center of the membrane that wrapped around Nen's heart she vigilantly inserted the blue medicine and the membrane slowly faded from being a white color to a blackish color.

"It turned black; scalpel please, Sakura."

"You cannot excise the membrane at one go; it is too large; extract it piece by piece, Lady Tsunade." The pink forehead girl lends Lady Sundae the thin medical knife from the tray as Shizune cautioned her. With her med-knife Lady Sundae attempted to start at the bottom of the membrane.

"What the...! The membrane had hardened in reaction from pressure of the scalpel! Shizune, please hand me the vial of the purple drug!"

"Right away Lady Tsunade!" Shizune proceeded to search for an empty small container and the medicine Lady Sundae mentioned about, we offered to help, but Shizune declined, I guess they can handle it themselves...

"The sedative is ready, Lady Tsundae, please administer it!"

"Proceeding with the treatment, scalpel again." Lady Sundae than began to cut the membrane in small, rectangular shapes and cautiously extracted them with some sort of pincher onto an empty tray that seemed similar to the tray of medical supplies.

"Sutures please, treating the lacerations on the myocardium!" She then closed up the three cuts that were interconnected with each other and gave the curved needle back to the pink forehead girl, Lady Sundae looks confident, but still, at the beginning, she didn't sound like she knew how to treat Nen...

"This is it...! Administering the antiserum...!" Lady Sundae withdrew a dose of an orange medicine with her long needle and injected it at the center of Nen's heart, which then changed colors from pink to orange, but quickly went back to pink. There were no signs of further damage, thankfully...

"It's... Over...?" Lady Sundae seemed relieved... I sighed in comfort as well; Nen's going to be OK.

...

"...! Convulsions!" Nen...! He's moving uncontrollably! What went wrong...?

"The patient's flatlining! He won't make it Lady Tsunade!" I won't stand to see Nen die like this!

"Nen!" I charged in full of remorse, but the... The pink forehead girl stopped me! Damn her!

"Beat it, kid! They're doing everything they can!" ...Aargh!

"Shizune...! Charge the CED!" Lemme go dammit! Pink forehead girl kept hold onto me while I struggle.

"The chakra enhanced defibrillator? It's obsolete; it won't work!" Lady Sundae looked at me, there were tears rolling from my eyes while the pink forehead girl kept trying to pull me back, as well as the girl that helped me earlier.

"I'm the Hokage...! I will save this patient!"

"Y-Yes Lady Tsunade!" Shizune then attached two long, black wires to each of Lady Sundae's arms. I bent down to my knees so I don't even know what they're going to do next...

"S-Sironar... Get up!" It sounded like the girl that helped me earlier, but I refused to get up. I know I'm s-stronger than this, but tears kept falling from my eyes... Soon after I heard some sort of zap noise, it was quick and soon disappeared the way it came; I don't know what made the sound.

"Raising it to 300...! Clear!" Another zap noise occurred.

"No...! Raising it to 360! Clear!"

Com'on Nen... Please...!


	16. The 'End' of Zenaq's Syndrome

**The next chapter on I'll put the notes on the bottom, because I THINK I'm giving you somewhat a spoiler on the top.**

**By the way, the next chapter(s) will most likely be fillers for some mentioned information that hasn't been explained yet. Don't worry... Something exciting (in my opinion...) will happen after.**

**Oh, and happy 4th of July to everyone that knows!**

* * *

Com'on Nen... Please...!

"One more time Shizune!" I still lay there, knelt down, my mind rampaging through the thoughts. A girl behind me placed both her warm hands on my shivering shoulders; not ready to see Nen leave us that easily.

"I'm not giving up...!" That's when it struck me... I immediately jerked my head up, everyone noticing and reacting to look; they saw the tears sliding down my face, one after another, falling to the dark blue-green vinyl floor in a tiny puddle. The girl that helped me earlier took her hands off of my shoulders.

I jolted upward, startling her behind me. I regret having to drag her into this mess... While she least expected it, I pulled one of the plug that was attached to Lady Sundae's joint in the middle of the arm and shoved her. "H-Hey...!" Her face was beaming with irritation while she stumbled a few steps back and her blonde hair flowing as well as her green jacket. Shizune was surprised as well, gasping for air while she realized her boss was being pushed around by someone who's only been here a few days. The plug on her other arm unattached itself and I grabbed the two together and quickly placed them on.

"Nen...! I'm always there... For you...!" I loudly shriek to myself, not knowing that others overheard. I tried to overcome my fear of looking at the insides of people, especially my own cousin Nen. The circular plugs were firmly attached to my joints and I rubbed my hands together rapidly.

I determinedly positioned my hands on Nen's chest and applied pressure while grabbing the area. I still kept crying, unknowing of what the heck I'm even doing. I might be harming Nen more than saving him... _You'll pull through..._ I repeated those words in my head probably more than a thousand times before going through with it, and before Lady Sundae had the chance to come back at me.

"Come on Nen...! You'll pull through!" I finally yell. Electricity flowed through my veins up to the tip of my fingers as chakra would through the system. Nen pumped up but then returned to his normal state. Some sort of sensation rushed to my eyes, as Plyden would. A tear came falling down my skin as it was over the open area that Lady Sundae was operating on. If it fell... And damaged Nen's heart... It's no time to be thinking about that...!

"Nen...! Pull... Throu-"

"You idiot! He's not coming back!"

"Don't say that stupid stuff!" I looked up at Lady Sundae from her bizarre response, one of the plugs tangled and unplugged off of me. Another tear was shed...

"What the...? What's wrong with his eyes?" My eyes...? Shizune mentioned... Did I activate Plyden or something?

"T-The patients convulsing!" She interrupted herself, and I turned to look at Nen immediately, full of concern but with regret.

Lady Sundae caught me off-guard and rushed toward me. "Get out of the way you twerp!" She spoke before shoving me aside.

"Aack!" I fell but the pink forehead girl and the other girl grasped my shoulders within their hands.

"Lady Tsunade... The patient's vitals are... Stable!" Then that must mean...

"Huh...? How'd he...?" Lady Sundae rushed over to Nen's now inanimate body.

"It's really over... Closing the operation field." Lady Sundae said after a few minutes of examining him. I saved... Nen... She was handed the curved wired needle and traced in a crisscross manner across the large cut that was on the center of the red pigment spot that was still there. She rubbed the green-blue gel on it and bandaged it across, finishing this operation. The bruise on Nen's skin faded from a red color to the black color again, but more grayish this time.

"Lady Tsunade, is he really cured?" Shizune asked in disbelief, unsure if the operation was a success, or not... It better be...

"Man Sironar, you're heavy!" H-Huh? They're still holdi-Aack!

"Oww...!" Both girls dropped me and I fell to the floor painfully, I stood up easily though.

"Let's go Sironar, they'll patch him up and get him to a room." The pink forehead girl moved her finger to the exit door, but I didn't want to go yet.

"But I wanna be with my cousin..." I still want to see him!

"Stop whining, they need the space!" Aagh...! Stupid pink girl... She pushed me at the exit and we sat at a nearby cushioned bench. The corridor was long, and empty. The girl that helped me earlier made eye-contact with me while I was bending over, shifting my weight on both my elbows to my knees.

"Uhmm, you are Sironar... Right?" She asked shyly, playing with her index fingers on both of her hands.

"Yeah... You?" Times like these call for that I gotta make new friends, she's friendly, so... Why not?

"Uh... Hinata Hyuga," She bashfully replied. "Are your eyes... Always like that?" She continued, but... My eyes? What's she talking about? I told her to stay there while I stood up and slowly walked up to the nearest room, the sign above read; 'Medical Supplies'. It was unlocked so I peeked in.

"Woah..." I silently mention to myself, tons of shelves with boxes, boxes all over the place that I barely saw with the dim light. The design of the walls, floors, and ceiling were the same as the other room that Lady Sundae did the operation on Nen. I was curious so I wanted to know what was inside one of the medium sized white boxes.

This one is sealed... Damn... What was I here for anyway? Oh...! A... Mirror... I don't see any here... Eh... I'll get one later. I reached for the exit door and managed to find one attached on the center of the back of the door. There it i-huh? Plyden? I didn't activate it... But it's different, instead of it being yellow, it's orange. And, my pupil isn't just an upside down triangle like it usually is while activated. Actually... It was an hourglass shape, with an upside down triangle at the top, and a regular upside triangle at the bottom, forming two triangles with their tips intersecting each other. This is all... Weird. I'd better...

"Oh, umm, hi pink forehead girl." I bumped into her while sounding a bit nervous, was I allowed to go in this room?

"My name isn't pink forehead girl!" Aah! I covered my face in cowardice, no need for violence, will ya?

"Whatever... Lady Tsunade is looking for you; she's in the same room as before." She growled as she took off toward the exit of the hospital which was I believe to the left of me. I gently closed the door and waved at my new friend Hinata cheerfully before entering the room with the sign that read; 'Emergency Operation Room 2' to the right side of the hall. I wonder what Lady Sundae wants to say to me, 'eh?


	17. Visit

**-Nenin's Point of View-**

"..." E-Everything's pitch-black again... Nngh... My head, what... What happened?

"Nngh..." I can't feel... The... Ground... Rrgh... I can't... Feel... My head... I can't remember what, what happened. Floating... In black space... What's going on, this must be some sort of genjutsu...

"Urgh...!" M-My heart... It's pounding, so much... Pain... Urgh...! Did I... Die...? No... I have to stay calm... If I want to break out of the... The genjutsu, then I must stay focused.

It's tempting... Enticing... Luring... It's... Urgh...! It's driving me insane! I feel as if I could shriek and yell all I want yet it won't be heard...! This... Just seems so familiar... The fragrance of pure blandness of all my six senses... Sight. Scent. Touch. Sound. Taste. Balance. All... Void. How is this...?

"...!" What the...?

"By the Moon Oracle, where am I...?" I mentioned to myself. Huh? T-This...? Every sense; every perception rushed through my body more eager than Sironar would to reunite with me on that first second. The sight, the abyssal blackness was crushed by the colorful variety of my surroundings. It's... It's relieving to feel... Alive...

"Did someone call me?" T-That voice... It... It IS him! Again! He came...! I felt weak and I sat on the ground with my back against a tree. Scratches all over my body... What... Happened...

"Oh, come on Nenin Hugeato. Don't tell me you forgot, did you?" That... Pure voice... It... It's taking some sort of form from my voice. Yet... His is more... Angelic... And... Younger... I certainly did not forget you, Moon Oracle.

"No, I did not, your Brightness." The Bright One contacted me again... This must be essential... I don't remember anything that happened before the... Blackness occurred. I raised my head and noticed Sironar charging toward me, and Kemari standing in alarm, both of them frozen in time. This is no genjutsu, the Moon Oracle is indeed channeling my quintessence a second time, now... I remember...

"There is no need to be formal, Nenin." The Moon Oracle walked into my sight slowly, increasing the intensity of the light with every pounding step, the sound traveling to my ears faster than a gavel can determine the sentence of a criminal. Once the light was extremely concentrated that it could blind a regular shinobi, he spoke; my heart was racing and filled with curiosity.

"Need a hand?" He extended his hand in my view, winking and giggling vaguely. Wait!

"_Come on Nen, don't be such a scaredy-cat!" _

"_Wha-? I'm not going near your wolf, what if it'll..."_

That was... Sironar's giggle when he was eight and I was nine and back at the Hugeato hideout, it sounded... Like a perfect imitation.

"Is something ailing you?" The Moon Oracle spoke while I was spacing out.

"No. Nothing is, thank you." I reached toward his hand and he pulled me up. I felt foolish to daze out in front of the Moon Oracle. He took the same appearance as his last visit; unadorned, white skin, warped gray pants, sympathetic gray eyes and long gray hair the same in length as mine. He still took on the age of an eight-year old, perhaps because of the same reasons as before.

For a god he's seemingly astounded by the surrounding environment, he could pinpoint the moon even in this hour of rain. But I know for certain he has something more important to talk about.

"As soon as you entered the portal created by Kemari Tanami and Sironar you were out unconscious." The black rift... But then why are we here, if we should be in that black space? I addressed the question to the Moon Oracle.

"I stopped time here, you were conscious at this moment, but I didn't contact you in the void because I need visuals to explain to you what I will soon." Hmm, he needs visuals to explain me something, besides, I don't think in the rift, when all my six senses are cut off I can do anything to help him.

He appeared disappointed before he spoke. "I assume you realize you have a less amount of time left to live..." H-Huh?

"W-What do you mean?" I asked confusedly, uncertain of what he meant.

He sat down on the grass, his left leg resting sideways on the ground and his right leg upward; he rested his right elbow at his right knee. He also slightly tilted his head sideways to the left.

"Don't tell me you don't remember... You performed Zenaq's Fury and transformed into Zenaq's reincarnation; the bipedal humanoid wolf the others saw." Zenaq's... Fury...? I-I don't remember that... Zenaq... Younger brother to the First Getsukage and originator of the Hugeato clan... He created a jutsu and executed it to fend off the invading Akatsuki. However, since he died three days after due to the jutsu, it was ranked kinjutsu; it was forbidden to use regardless of such dangerous circumstances.

"How would I know such a complicated jutsu? I don't even know how I accomplished such a difficult kinjutsu; I didn't even know!" I argued unknowingly. I wouldn't risk my life just for a kinjutsu that would last a few minutes; there are other means of gaining such power.

"You are bewildered, a person, let alone you, Nenin, cannot easily concentrate that much chakra and without the proper sequence to correctly carry out the jutsu." He explained further. I agree with him, I only know information of the jutsu, not on how to balance my chakra, and the hand signs to actually perform it...

His eyes were looking at a butterfly also frozen by his channeling. "Do not allow that to ail you, Deyanira positioned the information in your mind and ordered it to execute it flawlessly." But wait... I don't understand... His eyes kept meandering around the frozen scenery aimlessly. For a god he acts exceptionally casual.

"She combined both the capabilities of the Sharigan and Plyden to infuse the intelligence along with the proper execution order in your brain, causing you, Nenin, to resort to the kinjutsu to battle the girl, Kurai Homura." Grr...

"Just look at your clothing, Nenin." My... Clothing? I stared down to see what he meant; my attire was blood-tainted heavily along with major rips and shreds covering every noticeable spot on my outfit. Along with my skin, which was also badly scratched and scarred, I appeared to have been the after-math of a full-scale brawl. This is unbelievable... I've never been this roughly... Wounded before... And yet I don't feel a thing...

"That's not even the half of it." The Moon Oracle continued. I stood near the tree with all kinds of overwhelming thoughts; I was practically shaking and... And I didn't even know!

He stood up gradually and strolled to the tree I was gaining support from and tightened his right hand to an empty spot on the tree while stretching his respective arm; his body facing me. I had to furrow my eyes because even his light can be too blinding and since he was very close to me. "Why do you think your upper-right chest area is enveloped with blackness?" I responded to his question by placing my free hand at my upper-right chest area, which happened to be my heart region. Since my outfit was majorly torn there, and by the looks of it, about the size of my hand, I felt the area. It was crusty and scaly like a fish and it was a huge black bruise. H-How did I get this...? This is all getting progressively more chilling with every fact he throws out at me!

"That is Zenaq's Syndrome; it is what killed Zenaq and the two others who performed the kinjutsu. There is no known successful treatment to it, it manifests the heart area to the bruise similar to yours and it kills within days." K-Kills within days?

"That means... I-I'm going to die?" N-No way... T-This can't be...!

"Don't be frightened Nenin, you are going to be saved." Oh... T-Thank you... I sigh in relief and close my eyes.

"Well... Not technically cured... But the Fifth Hokage, along with Sironar, are going to stall the infection, so that you'll have much more time." The Fifth Hokage... Lady Tsunade? And... Sironar? How...? This all doesn't add up...

"Oh, and one more thing, Nenin,"

* * *

**Took a month to write three chapters, which this and the following two chapters are part of. Is that bad?**

**Swirly blackness... Moon Oracle-liness... **

**And I have a feeling that I'll never get back to Nen's POV in the real world... =\**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S I do feel that I'm copying the Rosalia Virus from Trauma Team.**


	18. The Half Tailed

"Oh, and one more thing Nenin," He truly knows a lot... With all respect I'm still amazed that he still maintains his sanity well. I have a feeling that he heard that, or that he's masking Plyden under those unbending eyes as some sort of joke and predicted it...

"I'm sure you know about the sealed tailed beasts, the jinchuriki?" The sealed tailed beasts, otherwise known as the jinchuriki, they hold a sealed beast inside of them with immense chakra. Nine beings were divided from the chakra of the so-called Ten-tails. It's all rumors; I don't really believe them myself.

"It's only a rumor though..." I reply as he proceeded to close his eyes to think for a moment and while slightly dropping his head downward on an angle. Well, if he brought the topic up then it has to be of some significance, but if he's dropping his head like that then it must be serious.

"It is categorized as a rumor because they're trying to keep it a secret, to protect everyone." Then... It is true?

"But... What does this have to do with me, your Brightness?" He raised his head and opened his eyes.

"Oh, not about you, Nenin," The Moon Oracle then stiffened his fingers on his free hand and positioned it above his head in the air and lowered it to his fee-What the? Where is he? I got up from the tree in somewhat in a panicked way. He's completely invisible! Where'd he go?

"I'm right here, Nenin." Huh?

"Ack!" W-Whoa! D-Don't sneak up on me like that! He was right behind Sironar's frozen body, somehow disguising his vast brightness.

"It's always amusing to do that!" He then giggled again... Sironar...

"_Frenzy won't bite, I promise Nen!"_

"_I-I still won't go near that... That thing!"_

"Remembering about Sironar's wolf?" H-Huh? How'd he? He can READ minds as well? T-That's remarkable! I can never truly grasp the potential of the Moon Oracle!

"Speaking about Sironar, they we're partly incorrect about nine beasts separated from the Ten-tails' chakra. In truth, and while the fact may not always be calming, as I know you'll deny it, but..."

"The last, mainly forgotten jinchuriki is the Half-Tailed Wolf, which was sealed in Sironar by Zenaq's son, Trezeq." W-What? N-no...! What's he trying to tell me? W-Wait... I slide down the tree with my butt hitting the ground... No... It can't be! Sironar never told me this... Unless... H-He didn't know either... Why is the Moon Oracle trying to tell me this...? Nngh...!

"W-Why Sironar? Why no one else? Why'd it had to be him above all the other people?" I started to lose my cool and I started to be disrespectful to the Bright One, a huge mistake, and I didn't even know it...

"Zenaq was targeted by the Akatsuki for the sealed beast, which is why he created the kinjutsu, Trezeq was also the host of the Half-Tailed and also knew Zenaq's Fury and performed it regardless of its classification. Frenzy, Sironar's wolf was created using the Half-Tailed's chakra." T-This is too much... Frenzy... I don't even know if that wolf is still alive.

"They created Frenzy to assist Sironar of his loneliness; he was a loner until he took a brighter, optimistic personality when finding his companion."

"Sironar doesn't know he has the Half-Tailed inside of him, and the Akatsuki already are pursuing him to extract it, which will... Kill him." Nngh...! S-Stop...!

"I know it's hard to break it to you Nenin, and I do apologize for the suffering I may have caused you... But, that is why I chose you." C-Chose me? I looked up to him while tears were shedding left and right from the bottom of my dull eyes, I could barely see him.

"Sironar and you weren't a victim of Deyanira's slaughtering because you two had a 'need' to leave the premises. Who imprinted that need in your head? I'll give you a hint, it wasn't me." It wasn't you? I... I don't know.

"Deyanira did herself. She had a soft spot for you two and made it a search to find him and you; I'm not sure myself why she did that, as it staggered even me then." H-Huh?

"I-I don't understand..." None of this makes sense...

"Remember when I channeled you last time, Nenin? And spoke to you about Sironar's eyes being sharper than most in the Hugeato clan?"

"I believe I do..."

"I didn't tell you last time that Sironar holds Neo-Plyden, Deyanira most likely let Sironar escape because she wanted to steal his Neo-Plyden. That was my gift to him when he performed Lunar Release on the coming-to-age ceremony."

"Neo-Plyden?" What is...? He closed both of his eyes and then opened them.

"What do my eyes appear to have?" Is that...? Plyden... It was orange though and instead of a triangle it was hourglass-shaped.

"Plyden... However orange and an hourglass figure in the center." I answer to him, he closed his eyes and opened them, they returned to his normal, gray eyes again.

"That is Neo-Plyden; there are three stages, each activated by a sensation of an emotional attack. Sironar will first activate stage one, which you noticed just now in my eyes during the surgery performed on you by the Fifth Hokage. I will let you figure out what new capability each stage possesses." This is all too much... I still can't... Can't understand...

"And why did Deyanira save ME if she wanted to steal Sironar's Neo-Plyden?"

"I'm not sure on that myself actually, Nenin. I believe she had a soft spot for you as her brother." What?

"So I'm just a pawn to her?"

"She killed everyone in the clan, my mother, my father, my best friend Cheri, everyone, and saved me just because of a soft spot?" Grr...! That... That... Arrrgh! I clench my firsts in pure hatred and resentment to believe that this crap is actually true.

"I find it strange to believe too, and I apologize to have induced you to rage and sorrow from these facts, it may have been a poor choice on my part to reveal this but I do feel that you should know."

"Besides, you two make an unbeatable team, I'm positive nothing will stop you to capture Deyanira." His encouragement... His support... Maybe we are...

"I'll make sure that Deyanira will be caught!" I stood up in a somewhat malapert stance with one of my clenched fist punching the air. I don't care if she dies, as long as she's alive she will pay for what's she's done!

"That's the spirit." He winked at me sympathetically and put both of his arms behind him.

"I must leave; I have told you everything I have. Goodbye Nenin, my brave ninja pupil!" Pupil?

"W-Wait!" He faded into invisibility before I had the chance to retaliate his departure.

Everything faded into a rush hour of blackness and I endured the senseless pain once again with no idea of my next destination...

* * *

**Now, aren't I unoriginal?**

**The Half-Tailed Wolf. *Insert scary music***

**Well I gotta make something believeable... Oh, and tell me when I'm adding too much drama here. "This, this can't be!"**

**WARNING: The following dojutsu: Neo-Plyden is a rip-off of other game aspects. USE WITH CAUTION!**


	19. Mission Results

**-Sironar's Point of View-**

I sat by Nen's bedside for almost 30 minutes now, wishing he would wake up OK. I talked to Lady Sundae right after the surgery was finished and I learned about how Nen was infected because of the jutsu that he performed back at the mission. She also taught me what was kira-chiral reaction was, it was very complicated at first but then I understood it.

When Nen executed Zenaq's Fury, the chakra that he borrows is symmetrical genetically, however our standard chakra is not symmetrical. To make this easier to understand for me, she told me to focus chakra on both of my hands, and then she instructed me to try using my left hand's charka on my right hand. It was very similar but it took a few seconds to try it right, but still my left hand's charka refused to flow to my right hand's. Lady Sundae speculated that when the chakra from Zenaq's Fury entered and flowed through Nen's chakra system, it infected his heart because the heart was the entry point. Eventually when the chakra near his heart area burned out from excess use, it thirsted for more and went for his blood, which then it took control over his heart. The scaly bruise is still on Nen right now, but it is not as black as before when he was really in danger. In fact, it appears to be more grayish than black, but it is the same size, I think it's probably just in a weakened state right now because of the surgery, or it takes a while for the bruise to vanish.

After Lady Sundae taught me all of this stuff she asked me about the mission, which then suddenly Kemari barged in, which was a perfect timing because I barely knew anything; I just fought... Kemari had my Half-Spear of Light in her hand still in a stable condition; no rust or anything. And she told everything that she observed to Lady Sundae. I believe what she revealed about the mission was that a strange ritual was taking place with that Akatsuki guy Itachi and Nen's sis Deyanira. As a sacrifice for the ritual they used Nen's mom's coffin, which had her corpse resting inside. I showed them the headpiece I was carrying all this time, which was an upright Huqe sword and the crescent moon diagonally intersecting. When I sat down later, I placed it near Nen so that he'll know that not all was in vain. Lady Sundae was also told that another Akatsuki member, the arrogant girl named Kurai arrived mid-way as reinforcements, which ultimately resulted in our lost of the battle. Kemari said that the flooding was a possible reason for the deaths of the geologists and meteorologists in the soaked observatory. When we escaped on that girl Kurai's flaming dragon a large tidal wave came crashing down, and when we fled from her dragon and transported here with Kemari's special jutsu, she took an extra step and warned a nearby village and helped evacuate the people from the big wave. Since the Akatsuki was involved, the mission rank would automatically be bumped from a D-class to a B or A class, but since we partially succeeded and partially failed, I don't see how it matters now...

Kemari then handed me the Half-Spear of Light and I joined it with my Half-Spear of Darkness to once again connect the two-sided Javelin of Light and Darkness. We headed upstairs to Nen's room where the medical staff placed him and we sat alone, which I still am right now. Kemari departed after awhile to heal her wounds but Nen is more important than my little injuries...

Speaking about Nen... Ever since that orange Plyden appeared on my eyes, which only has the right eye activated now from then two activated before, I've seen this... Strange number on Nen, at least, above Nen. It was a small, orange colored '1' with a black outline just simply floating above Nen... No one else had this number or any other number and when I asked Kemari about it, she called me crazy and that I needed rest from the battle. Am I just hallucinating or something?

"Hey...! Nen!" I shouted lightly, wanting him to wake up. He slightly opened his eyes at my voice and then completely opened them weakly.

"Are you alright, man? Com'on, get up!" I ask my usual set of questions as just I did a few days ago when Deyanira stabbed his legs. Ouch... I can only imagine...

"...W-Why am I...?" He stuttered in confusion, although he cut himself off, this is another horrible experience for him, we don't need anymore!

"You're in the hospital... Again, but don't worry Nen, you're alright!" I tried to sound enthusiastic. That or Nen will probably be even more pessimistic... Wait, what?

"Com'on!" That floating number is bothering me, what is UP with that?

"...The... The mission... What happened to the... Mission...?"

"Always loyal to your mission, right Nen? Heh, don't sweat it, mission's a success."

"Thing is... We didn't have to fight them... Just that... Well, it would have been worse if we hadn't stopped them!" He sat up and the floaty number followed above his head. This number is distracting me! Grr...!

"Sironar... Your right eye... It's..." He's noticed, huh? Hmm...

"I dunno how to explain it... It just... Appeared there when you were under surgery..."

"Neo-Plyden..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" What is this Neo-Plyden thing? Sounds cool. He didn't say anything else after that, he just looked depressed or something, but I know Nen's strong! He's endured worse than this... Uhh... I hope.

"Hey, com'on! Don't look like a downer all the time! Mission's a success, we should celebrate!" We were paid the Yen; we have some money to spend! And I hope I remember to give Nen his fair share, risking his life and all that...

"Sironar..." He looked at the coffin headpiece to his left, which was placed on a small table next to a white, cheap unlit candle.

"May I see your Getsugakure Bingo Book...?" Huh? How'd he know that I have that? I carry it all the time with me in my back pouch. I never told anyone about it so I wonder how Nen does. Basically, the only reason I ever have it is that Deyanira is on the front cover and I sometimes forget on her jutsu and such, even though the Bingo Book, which lists many missing-nin only lists known and performed jutsu by them. Besides, I had to travel to Getsugakure to steal a copy, and it wasn't easy without Frenzy. Oh boy... I still wish I'll see that wolf run up to me and tackle me like I was younger, man that was cool too! Frenzy was my partner-in-crime, uhh... My wolf pet... I don't call him a pet 'cause he's really awesome. Oh, man, I'm drifting off!

"She's on the front page if you're wondering where Deyanira is recorded." I wonder why he's looking for Deyanira in a Bingo Book...

"...Right here..."

* * *

**I wonder what's in the Bingo Book... Yeah, that comming from the AUTHOR.**

**I really have no idea what chiral reaction really is. (It's probably a term created by Atlus) so I tried to explain it the best I can from what I researched.**

**Hope I'm not giving you too big of a spoiler here, but here's a hint: That "number" above Nenin is not just ANY number (As any author would tell you to reel you in their story) but a counter. Either to count up or to count down is the question. (To you anyway.) Also, note the color, that should give you some sort of a connection...**


	20. Bingo Book

"Sironar... Look here." I leaned on the right side of Nen's bed, opposite of the side which had the night table nearby with the unlit candle and head piece relic. Nen leaned closer to me too so we can both easily see what he wanted me to look at. Focusing more on the contents of my Getsugakure Bingo Book, I scanned the page, it read...

'Deyanira Uchiha Hugeato,

Age: 17 years old,

Classification: Missing-Nin,

Clan: Hugeato, Uchiha,

Kekkei genkai: Sharigan, Plyden,

Known jutsu: Lunar Release, Shadow Strike, possibly more,

Wanted for: Hugeato Clan Massacre, murder, theft, resisting arrest, trespass, vandalizing, assaulting guards ninja, assault,

Last known location: S.O.M.V.N.U Centre Head Quarters'

And then it gave a somewhat accurate image of her. That cruel bit- I mean, traitor... Wait a minute... She's an Uchiha? But, I thought she was purely Hugeato, wait, did I hear this before?

"_You know Siren; this is the perfect time to actually reveal something to you."_

"_The Hugeato clan,"_

"_Is a branch off of the Uchiha's..."_

Dammit! I thought she was only trying to anger me then! Maybe this is true, huh...? Nen ain't even flinching from that, how could do that? And how is Nen even allowing her to live after she killed all of our family and clan, arrgh! Luckily, I didn't display any of my rage to Nen; I would've probably disappointed him.

"Siren, how old is this book?" He asked while still looking at the book. I honestly don't know...

"Check the back...?" I felt kind of embarrassed, but I did steal this from a Jonin back at the Moon Village, I just hope this wasn't outdated... Nen then flipped the pages quickly to the last page which all kinds of small black letters, he scanned the page and then returned to Deyanira's page.

"It is exceptionally recent... This edition was published only a week ago, when did you get this, Siren?" He questioned while turning his head to look at me, which sorta threw me off guard; I don't know why!

"Don't hate me Nen, but I stole the book four days ago from the Moon Village then afterwards followed you. I was hoping I would find some information on you because then I thought you were a fugitive too..." I looked regretfully toward Nen, but I could tell that he had forgiven me.

"It's fine... Anyway, her last known location was at the Special Operatives Moon Village Ninja Unit Centre Head Quarters, why would she travel to a military base?"

"How should I know? Probably to steal somethin'?" The orange floating number returned to my sight, is there any way to get rid of it?

"That's a possibilit-"

"What's with that stupid number floating above you Nen?" I cut him off, way too distracted on that number than what he has to tell me. I'm a good cousin am I?

"W-What number...?" He couldn't look above himself so he tried to feel it with his hands, although his hands went right THROUGH the dang number! Is this having to do with the orange Plyden or something?

"Never mind..." No point in talking about it if he doesn't know what it is...

"Anyway... Uhmm, Siren, thank you for the book. You can have it back." He handed me back the Bingo Book and I placed it in my back pouch, I stood there silent. I noticed a larger table then the night table that stood near the window a few paces left of Nen's bed. It had Nen's awfully torn and ripped clothes carefully placed there, he's wearing the standard hospital gown now; a light teal color.

"Can I ask you a favor, Siren?" He spoke, while dropping his head slightly to look at his bed sheets. "Meet me here tomorrow, this bruise isn't disappearing, but I wish to speak to Lady Tsunade and I want you to accompany me."

"Okay, you got it, chief!" I rapidly gestured both my hands in an upright angle facing each other on my head, it's my expression to tell you that you can trust in me! I still stood there, once I found out Nen wasn't going to talk anymore, I left to his apartment on the other side of the Leaf Village. I wanted to train, that Akatsuki guy Itachi, Deyanira and that know-it-all girl Kurai must have been real strong in order to beat me! Still, I will be better than them! Just you wait, Deyanira!

* * *

**-One Day Later-**

After the rest of that day of intense training with Kemari, many slip-ups, several 'Oops!', and a lot of 'Ow!' I found myself at peace at Nen's lonely apartment. I rested entirely that evening, thinking about stuff... Frenzy, Deyanira, the S.O.V.M.N.U, that floaty number above Nen and his bruise... Everything was very confusing, and we won't be going on any missions soon because of Nen's terrible bruise. It kills me just to look at the thing! Only midday today that I realize that Nen wanted me to accompany him so I rushed to the hospital and reached Nen's room as quickly as I could.

"What the heck are you doing, Nen?" He's doing... Push-ups, he's exercising, I thought he was ill!

"Do you think the bruise saps my energy? Heh, I'm still fit to physically exercise, why not? It's training, right?" He mentioned slowly in between each push-up, I never thought Nen was THIS strong... Wait a minute... Where's that number? Thank the Moon Oracle... It's gone... But then again, the orange Plyden is gone too when I looked in the mirror this morning... It probably could have been connected to that orange floaty number.

"Phew... Still doing well, I hope..." He got up, sighed lightly and rested in his bed.

"Just a minute, Siren... I need to... To rest a moment..." I agreed by nodding and allowed him to catch a breather in his bed.

"Hey, Nen, I brought you another set of your clothes, I didn't want ya to look like a walking monster on the streets!" I handed him another pair of his crimson-golden clothing from Nen's tan backpack he left at his apartment few days back; I took it with me temporarily today.

"Thank you, Siren... Go on ahead, I'll catch up...!" I gestured, agreeing to his request. "Okay, chief!" Then walked out of Nen's patient room and headed for the exit of the hospital. Still, with that bruise... Something... Fishy may happen; gotta keep an eye peeled! Once I was out of the hospital Nen caught up running extensively and was keeping up well when I started to sprint myself.

"Come on, Nen! Race ya to Lady Sundae!"

"Hmph! You're on...!"

* * *

**Can you guess what the orange number meant?**

**Oh yeah, just to clarify... Sironar will race anyone if they ask him. (Maybe that's the power of the Half-Tailed Wolf!)**

**Enjoy the chap- Oh wait, this is on the bottom... Uhh, enjoy the next chapter! When I upload it...**

**...**

**"Lunar Style, Shadow Strike!"**


	21. SOMVNU

"Come on Siren...! Can't keep up?" Nen quickly mentioned, a few running paces ahead of me. We zipped past crowded streets and tight buildings with the occasional bump in with a person. Phew, for a few days, I was faster than him when we met again... He ain't faster than me though, never! I began to catch up afterwards with some extra strength I was hoping to save for later.

"So now we're playing competitive, Siren?" I cocked my head right to look at him, what's he talking about?

"Lunar Style: Blink!" Huh? Hey! He teleported somewhere! That's chea-

"Oww!" Damm... it... I hit the... Stinkin' wall...

...

Just you wait Nen! Just before I knew it I was dashing between the corridors of Lady Sundae's office building, her head office is somewhere on the top, right? Either way I will beat Nen! That darn wall gave me a bruise, but luckily I still kept going!

"Nen, you cheater!" I shout while darting the stairs to the next level, running using the most my energy will allow. As soon as I saw Lady Sundae's office door...

"I caught you Nen!" Barging in the room I abruptly stopped, hearing that Shizune woman gasp and, Nen relaxing against the wall to my right, and another guy just in front of me, apparently alarmed by my entry. Hey, where's Lady Sund-

"Who do you think you are, barging in like that?" Ahh...!

"S-Sorry, Lady Sundae..." Didn't mean to do it like that, besides, Nen was cheating! I hunched slightly but then realize that guy was walking over to Nen.

"What a drag..." He spoke in a lazy tone. He wore a green flak jacket, I couldn't see his face but his hair was sort of long, jet black, and tied into a spiky ponytail. He had a gray short sleeved shirt and with brownish pants. He only sighed while speaking to Nen about something, I couldn't hear closely, but I know something about the word 'cousin'.

"Excuse my cousin, Lady Tsunade; he can be a bit rowdy..." Oh, come on...! He was leaning on the brown, wooden wall with his right leg forward and his arms were crossing.

"That's a low blow, Nen!" He didn't even look up.

"Anyway, my older sister, Deyanira is a missing-nin from The Hidden Moon Village, where we originally hail from." That's why we both have two village bands... Nen continued, with his eyes closed. "Sironar, hand Lady Tsunade your Bingo Book, please?" Why my Bingo Book?

"Huh, why?" I responded in question.

"Please...?" Well, fine, I guess so. I slowly walked up to Lady Sundae's desk and opened my pouch, retrieved the Bingo Book and placed it gently on her large, curved desk. The Bingo Book itself was midnight black with a white, crescent moon shape on the fold. It had white swirls on the cover as well, intersecting each other. Lady Sundae was folding her hands.

"Why does your cousin have a Bingo Book?" The other mentioned, clearly to Nen. I strolled back to my original position, looking out the window during the very short walk across the room.

"He had 'borrowed' it from a Jonin in the Hidden Moon before joining us. I'm his cousin, I wouldn't doubt that." Nen answered, trusting me from stealing it from the Jonin. Man that guy must be having a hard time, having an important book stolen from him and all... Lady Sundae was browsing the contents of the Bingo Book I had temporarily given her, along with her assistant Shizune and her little cute pig kept in her arms.

"Deyanira is on the front page," He continued. "Cutting to the point, her last known location was the SOMVNU Head Quarters." He still remained in that pose.

"The SOMVNU?" I never really understood that...

"The Special Operatives Moon Village Ninja Unit, they're similar to the ANBU Black Ops. However, unlike the ANBU, they carry out much a much more diversity of tasks." Hmm... It seems that the other guy knows a lot of stuff about us. Lady Sundae was still scanning the page.

"They're infamous for using harsh and cruel methods to train their ninja, that's why they never adopted the ANBU tradition. Most of their standard ninja are more adept than our regular ANBU members." Lady Sundae mentioned, and continued after a short pause. "It would take extreme patience, and skill to break in to the head quarters of a military base, why would one ever try to get in?" That's what I was thinking too... You must be an idiot if you want to trespass inside a high security place...

"I was thinking about that for awhile myself, actually..." Well, out with it, Nen...!

"The only possible reason I can think of is that she would want to steal a top-priority document, as the secret archives of the Moon Village are stored there." Nen then broke out of that pose and took a step forward. "Remember, if she's traveling with the Akatsuki, then, she must be up to no good...!"

"Huh, the Akatsuki?" The girl Shizune finally spoke, she seemed startled.

"What Nenin told me before about his team's previous mission is that the Akatsuki were somehow involved in the flooding of an observatory and several small villages. Deyanira Hugeato, Itachi Uchiha, and Kurai Homura were involved that are at least affiliated with the Akatsuki." This is all getting confusing...

"Maybe that act they pulled off was a diversion, to reel in our attention." The other guy said. He had his hands in his pockets casually.

"Well, I have nothing else to say... All of which I have mentioned has been said already." Nen bowed out of respect.

"Hey, Siren, meet me up at Ichiraku Ramens, it's on me today, alright?"Mmmm... That place, Kemari showed me it yesterday and their ramen was delicious! Heh, heh.

"Sure, thanks Nen...!" I eagerly ran out of Lady Sundae's office, but overheard something so I decided to... Eavesdrop for a few minutes...

"If that's everything then I shall request everyone back for your next assignment." I kept my ear toward the wooden wall to hear as much as I can.

"Actually, that's not all, Lady Tsunade..." Nen's voice went softer with every step that I heard he took.

"If it's about the Akatsuki then I'm just as concerned as you both are." The other guy exclaimed in a low tone, but enough so that I could still hear it.

"I don't know how to throw this out at you, so I'll try as best as I can, Lady Tsunade." His voice was fainter, so that must mean he's really close to Lady Sundae.

"I'm sure you know about the jinchuriki, milady?"

* * *

**Prepare for a dramatic, not-so-epic emotional 22nd chapter. Coming to a Fanfiction near you.**

**Don't worry, I have a plan, additional powers, seemingly plot twisters and... Some other things. Up to you to find out what they are!**

***End chapter***


	22. What's a Tailed Beast?

**Just to fill everyone in, and even though it's the 22nd chapter, I still believe I should tell you.**

**Up until the something-th chapter, this story is taking place on Part 1 of the anime, near the ending. (Pre-Shippuden arcs.) This way, I can easily keep track of their knowledge, and when Part 2 starts, I'll have a different approach of things. (Since I have to take in mind the fights of the Akatsuki, and other stuff like that, which never happened yet right now in my story.)**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

"The jinchuriki...? How do you know about such a thing?"

"I-It's too hard to explain milady..."

"I'm sure you know my cousin well enough, Lady Tsunade?" Nen continued, I couldn't tell what they were doing... If only Plyden could detect through walls too, that would be great. But what about me does Nen have to talk to Lady Sundae for in private?

"I think I can take a guess at where you're going with this, Nenin." The other one's close to Lady Sundae too, what's up with the whole private thing, I can barely hear them.

"Are you implying that his cousin and the jinchuriki have a connection, Shikamaru?" What is this thing called jinchuriki anyway? I pressed my ear closer to the wooden wall, trying to get a little more voice out of the conversation, if I didn't look at myself before, I'd say I'm hugging the wall right about now.

"I-It's true, milady... My cousin, I-I mean Sironar; he holds a tailed beast... I-I'm sorry..." There was a long pause of silence afterwards. Oh, hah, sweet, I hold a tailed beast! I dunno what that is, but it sounds cool! But why would Nen be sorry? He's always a mystery.

"Now I can see why the Akatsuki attacked him persistently during your last mission..." Lady Sundae sounded quite grumpy.

"You, out!" Huh? Wait a minute... Who's she talking to...?

"Ack!" A kunai, it... It hit the wall! So that's what the wind sounded like, huh? N-No time to think about that now... R-Run...! I ran as fast as I could out of Lady Sundae's building. Passing through the long corridors and bumping into a Jonin. I finally reached the exit then took a minute to catch my breath. I decided that if I wanted to pry anymore, whoever threw that kunai through the wall would be extremely angry and so I didn't want to return back up. The conversation was just getting interesting too, I have to remind myself to ask Nen what's a tailed beast. Without anything to do, I headed for the Ramen place Nen spoke about, Kemari introduced me to the place and its kind owner Teuchi. Talk about good food, maybe I'll see her there. I gotta take my mind off of this new info. Phew...

...

"Hey, Kemari!" Yep, I see her; even with the curtains I still see her long purple pigtails. The streets are crowded today and I recognized two other people sitting next to her, one of them wore a pink dress and the other an orange-blue outfit, though that's only the leggings, I don't know what the person's wearing on the top.

"Hold on..." I stopped in place, I was in the empty alleyway now... I sneakily squatted slightly and checked both sides before continuing, I don't want another kunai to almost kill me! No one on either my right or my left, phew... Now I relax. I continued to walk to the restaurant and I flipped under and entered.

"Hi Kemari..." I slowly stressed the last part of her name by noticing the eyes shifting toward me. The pink forehead girl sat in the first stool, a spiky blond on the second, he wore the orange-blue jacket I noted earlier, and Kemari on the third, wearing her usual purple-white outfit. I sat upon the empty stool to my right, making the restaurant fully occupied.

"I never saw that kid here before..." The blond mentioned, obviously talking about me, but I think it was supposed to be so that I couldn't hear it. Nice one, genius, I kept a keen ear so I could listen to what the other two were talking about while still eating a bowl of ramen.

"Shut up, Naruto, he can hear us!" Soon afterwards I heard a loud thump, coming in the direction of my left; we all turned to see what caused it.

"Aah! Sakura! What are you doing?" The blue-eyed retaliated toward the pink forehead girl in alarm; he was apparently bruised up from the pound on his head that was caused by the pink forehead girl. I think he calls her Sakura, or Sekura.

"He's new here, so respect him at least!" I'm not that new here...

"You didn't have to hit me Sakura..." He was placing one of his free hands on his bruise that was on his head, trying to put pressure on it.

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Kemari while placing an empty bowl gently on the counter. She finished her portion and answered...

"You'd be surprised; they've been like this since I met them." She whispered back to me, leaning closer expectantly so they didn't hear.

During the course of my stay at the ramen bar I didn't find an opportunity to ask about the tailed beasts or whatever they're called. I don't want to just blurt it out as I would sometimes with Nen because it'll be awkward and just plain weird if I would for strangers. I did learn that Kemari cannot go on our future mission because her father, who's a courier ninja, wishes to take her with him. She explained to me what courier ninjas were; they risk their very life to deliver essential documents across the continent, not taking into account the amount of danger ahead. That takes a lot of courage if you ask me. Eventually that pink forehead girl, who I now can remember whose name is Sakura (From this bruise I have from her, thanks a lot...) and that spiky blond kid Naruto left after a bit of a fight. Kemari left afterwards too, saying that she had to prepare for her journey with her dad.

I traveled to Nen's cluttered apartment; I wasn't needed again until tomorrow when we have our next mission. To my surprise I discovered that Nen's apartment is located a few doors from Naruto's, I wonder if they ever talked to each other at one point. I killed time by reading the Moon Village Bingo Book on top of Nen's bed until I passed out at night; I was bored, and crazily concerned about Nen to the point that it isn't funny. I mean, he's been cured of that Zenaq's Syndrome, but why does he still have that big black scaly bruise on his upper-right chest area? It doesn't make sense... Then there are even more things to worry about, such as what is a tailed beast and how or why do I have one. About this orange Plyden that activated when I thought Nen was going to die during the operation and that orange floating number above Nen when I saw him in his patient room that read '1'. This is just too much information; I can't understand even half of it, just too confusing...

I ultimately just decided to just fall asleep on top of Nen's bed even with my Javelin of Light and Darkness lying right next to me.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Hope it wasn't too bad of a filler chapter, the next mission will be action filled, and it may be my first attempt at many people at one scene...**

**Oh wait, SPOILER!**

**(It may take a bit while for the next set of chapters to be actually written because of school getting in my way, mhm...)**


	23. Late Morning Briefing

**Thanks to my favorite jeweled coconut for revision! (Also known as Howl's Owls!) I wonder... How much is a Ruby coconut anyway?**

* * *

"Hrr..." I'm awake... Aren't I... I don't want to wake up... Let me sleep more... I don't like mornings...

"Ow!" I rolled off the bed! It hurt! It did...! Painfully...! Aww... Who the heck am I kidding? No one's around and I've been moaning and groaning all day with my Javelin of Light and Darkness right next to me. Oh, hey! Wait, what happened to it... I wonder what I do when I'm asleep? The Javelin was dismantled into its two half-spears. I didn't disconnect it before I passed out... Something odd must have happened to it, and I'm going to find out what! But I'm so tired... And lazy... Back to bed... Uhh, Nen's bed. So comfy...

...

"Why can't I sleep?" Hrrgh, it's irritating my eyes...! I'm too tired, it's morning and it's impossible to sleep; that's what I call having a sore morning. I. Need. To. Resist. Being. Drowsy...! Ain't working too well... Just an extra minute won't hurt.

...

I'm awake again... What time is it now...? Uhh, maybe I'll just get up and read the sun... I don't care if it's bright outside; I have lunar powers to help! My clothes are all wrinkly, and they're the only pair I have, why couldn't I bring more? At Nen's balcony I had to cover my eyes with my arm because of the intense sunlight almost blinding me; I was too lazy to use a jutsu so it worn off eventually. I wish it was night; I love the night... Everyone in the Hugeato clan were night-people too. But, Nen told me that everyone was going to sleep that night, which was strange because we usually become more active during the night. Something must have tricked them to go to sleep... So how do I read the sun...? I have no clue... Something to do with how far away the sun is from the top of the sky... I don't remember! I don't pay attention to sun-related stuff, I'm not interested... I'm just guessing that it's before noon right now. I'm supposed to be somewhere aren't I? Nope... Don't think s- Wait... Of course...

"How could I not remember?" Agh...! I feel so stupid for forgetting to meet up at Lady Sundae's office! I paced toward Nen's bedroom and grabbed my two village bands and strapped them on. My Moon Village band hangs on my neck and my Leaf Village band tied tightly on my left upper arm. They were on Nen's night table where I placed them before passing out; it was empty but it his blue gem necklace with a thin white string. It was just there; on the table, doing nothing... Something so special to Nen and a lot of people knew that from our clan... Nen was considered one of the most gifted students right behind Cheri, and some said that he gained an incredible amount of luck from this blue amulet. Woah, what am I thinking? I returned Nen's precious charm to his night table and I ran to the outside of his room, quickly but loudly slammed his door shut and raced to the exit of this apartment building.

"Ack!" I almost ran over green flak jacket guy from yesterday! It seems he was about to knock the door but was interrupted by my speedy exit.

"S-Sorry!" I abruptly skidded until I came to a stop just before him; he just sighed, turned around and started walking.

"Lady Tsunade wants us." She does? And what's with him walking so casually when I almost ran over him?

"Hey, hold up!" Wait for me! I think Lady Sundae wants us for the mission briefing, we'll just have to wait and see!

...

"Wassup old woman?" I off handedly walked in, hands on the back of my head closing my eyes. Hope no one heard that...

"Siren...!" Was that Ne-?

"What did you just call me?" Aack! She's gonna hit me! I tried to block putting my arms in front of me but relentlessly she kicked me out of her office! I hit the wall across from her now broken door... Oww... That really hurt my back... I think I cracked the wall behind me...

"You will pay for thaaaat!" S-She's coming again!

"I-I called you a gold woman!" Don't hit me!

"Oh, how sweet of you." Uhh... I couldn't think of anything else but to smile politely. She dragged me back to her office; I didn't bother to stand up. My conclusion, I think she may be a bit on the crazy side.

"Smart move, Siren." Nen whispered as Lady Sundae dropped me and I gradually stood up. I responded with an embarrassed expression on my face. Oops. He knew I meant to say 'sorry'.

"As I was trying to say before, you three have a mission." So it is a new mission...! Lady Sundae sat on her desk patiently...

"I'll cut this brief; you're losing time as we speak." She started, "You three will be traveling to the Land of Pine, the Water Country's second largest surrounding island." Never heard of it.

"Recently," She added, "there have been reports about bandits trashing and stealing their water exports of pine and they are losing commerce."

"So we're hired to stop just a bunch a thieves?" I asked, which sounds like a stupid but easy enough mission for me.

"Not necessarily, they're rumored to use mysterious equipment to perform their pillaging rather than a typical sea pirate." Sounds quite fun in my opinion. At least a challenge and not training every day of every week... Lady Sundae folded her hands.

"Giving you a heads-up, the rogues have been spotted using water skis." Water skis? Nen appeared just as confused as I. Well, I guess we'll see it when we fight 'em.

"Who do we report to?" Nen asked, he sounded quite eager, though that wouldn't be wise per say. Wait, what the heck am I thinking...? Nevermind... Why do I have arguments with my mind all the time?

"Once you're at the landmark pillar, Shikamaru will guide you from there. After you arrive at the Land of Pine seek out Bosen Bodo, the head trade operator." I hope he knows where he'll lead us to...

"We shall get going, Lady Tsunade." Nen and the other guy started bowing when I turned to look at them, so I decided to follow suit.

"Shizune... Get that door fixed." I heard from being as we were out of the room, cautious not to topple over the broken wood. Poor lady, she'll have to clean after my mess.

I thought about something, as payback for Nen. "Hey, Nen?" I mentioned; we were outside of the main building and heading into the rowdy streets.

"Guess what?"

"What am I supposed to be guessing?"

"This!" I shouted, "Lunar Style: Blink!"

* * *

**This chapter took way too long to write up, mostly me to blame because of somethings getting in the way of my personal life.**

**In other news, if you can find the Naruto Shippuden reference in this chapter, kudos for you!**

**Recently, I've gotten a copy of the Naruto OSTs and Naruto Shippuden OSTs, so far, the music is great! Really loving 'em. Hopefully it doesn't take too long to type another chapter! Thanks again to Howl's Owls for the revision!**


	24. The Statue

**Aaawoooo! Yeah, I don't know how an Owl can Howl. Getit? Howl? Owl? ... So... Thanks again to Howl's Owls for the revision; she be awesome!**

**I promise to make updates more often.**

**

* * *

**

I was toying with a kunai waiting for Nen and his friend at the front gate. I remembered to prepare everything; I stocked up my pouch, I fetched Nen's amulet even though he may have not wanted me to do so, and I charged up my Javelin of Light and Darkness. I leaned against the left post while slightly spinning the kunai in my hand. I shouldn't have brought Nen's amulet, it's cherished to him but I wanted to see what he would do with it. Grr, I hate myself sometimes; I used Blink solely because I wanted to take his amulet from him. What kind of cousin am I? I sighed, oh well. Too late to put it back now; they're on their way.

"Hi Nen!" I exclamatorily greeted, he was accompanied by the green flak jacket guy.

"What are you hiding...?" H-How'd Nen know? Did I look too nervous?

"N-Nothing!" I responded hesitantly. I tried to keep a calm face. Nen scanned me thoroughly but he couldn't find anything.

"Maybe I can't find anything now but I will soon." Phew... He didn't see his amulet... Or maybe he's playing tricks and wants me to think that he couldn't find anything! Stay vigilant! Or not...

We started traveling to our destination, the green flak jacket guy who introduced himself to me as Shikamaru pointed us in the right direction. We headed through dozens of forests toward the south-east. We journeyed a fairly long distance. Shikamaru pointed out that we'll be heading to the country directly south of the Country of Waves so he suggested we get there in a hurry. He knew these woods really well, he almost reminds me of Arjen. Arjen, the day before he was murdered, succeeded his father in the clan's honorable Hunting position. He was only 19 when he had done so, but he was his father's apprentice for practically half his life. I was always amazed on how he would round and catch the wild animals surrounding our village; barely anyone else had that much experience.

We took a short rest at a comfortable natural spring and drank some of its waters. I knew I was really refreshed; this is almost as good as the natural spring a few kilometers from our clan base! Good memories right there...

_If I go in the back secret entrance, they'll never even notice me sneaking by! Just gotta go it before day strikes._

_Wait... Who do I hear...? Is that... Cheri? And... Aloisa? Lemme take a look..._

_"What are you doing Sironar?"_

_"Ack! Acacius-sensei! N-Nothing!"_

_"Don't worry; I won't do anything. I used to do that to the girl I had a crush on when I was your age."_

_"R-Really?"_

_"It was always fun to do, spying on the girls when they're in the spring."_

_"W-Why are you telling me this?"_

_"No reason; I wanted you to continue practicing on your rope dart techniques, instead of slacking off and taking a break to take a look at the girls."_

"Sironar, let's go!" Damn...! I was daydreaming again wasn't I? Well, I'll show them "go!" I was dashing as much as my energy allowed me; I signaled that we should race to our destination.

"Ack, crap!" Shikamaru tripped me using his foot and I slid on the ground face-down gathering dirt on my clothing...

"Oww... Why did you do that for...?" I returned to my feet and tightened my bandanna.

"There's no need to rush, Sironar. Save your energy for when we get there." He responded.

"He has a point, Siren; we don't know if there's going to be a fight soon." Nen also said in defense. I guess that's true, we seem so close too. We paced ourselves afterward.

During our travel I was quite distracted by Nen. I hadn't even realized we crossed the Fire country's borders if it weren't for Shikamaru's announcement. I kept looking at Nen for some reason... Maybe I was trying to make sure I wasn't daydreaming about that orange number that was floating above him. And Zenaq's Syndrome as well, what if some after effect kicks in? Nen could be totally vulnerable. It's just not safe to think about the black scales on him; I'm worrying myself too much.

"We should be there in about 100 yards," Shikamaru declared. "I'll direct the statue once we get there." Statue? What statue? I was never told of a statue... We hopped tree to tree until we met our destination.

We jumped off and directly in front of us laid a tarnished bronze figure. It was around twice my size. The figure was a slim young-aged lady. Her hair was straight, combed and fell to around her waist. She wore a hanging oversized robe with no footwear. The statue must have been several years old already; the bronze that the statue was constructed from became discolored from a copper shade to a greenish-brown color. The statue was located in the middle of the dense forest; anyone could have stumbled upon it and thought: 'What is this doing out here?' It was built right next to an aged tree. I'm maybe curious, but I wasn't as this curious as before... Who was this lady; was she somebody great with honor? Why is this statue built in the middle of the woods? Is it this country's tradition to built random statues dedicated to unheard of people?

"Step back." Shikamaru commanded. I didn't know what he was going to do so I obediently followed his order. I tensed up a little; he reached and retrieved two kunai and string. Nen placed his hand on my shoulder; usually that meant that I should calm down. But, still, you never know...

Suddenly, Shikamaru threw the two kunai which was attached to each other by the white string toward the statue's hands. The hands were at the lady's side. The two kunai pierced the rusted stone and a faint clicking sound was heard from both hands. Unless I was hearing things I'm sure Nen also heard that triggering thud... Shikamaru then tugged on the string which bent the kunai on an acute angle.

Out of the blue, the statue moved.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**Dun-dun-dun-dun dun dun duuun.**

**This is now my news bar. (Otherwise known as Post Authors Notes.)**

**In other news...**

**So many ideas popping in my head, typing them down makes me lose what inspiration that I have when trying to type up the next chapter. Hopefully it doesn't go so rough, I tend to plan waay ahead, for example step 10, but I never plan step 1 first.**


	25. Underground Cave Traveling

**In the last chapter, we encountered the straaaange statue...! Find out what will happen in this chapter... After the commercial break.**

**"Would you like to save on Fanfiction insurance? Then switch to Fanfictive! Name any price and you shall have it!" (Disclaimer: Side effects include: Jumping in Joy, random hugging, strange unexplainable kissing, nausea, and death from happiness, consult your doctor if the Fanfictive insurance is right for you!)**

* * *

"What's it doing...?" I was quick to ask; I took a battle-ready position as the statue was unusually rattling.

"Trust him," Nen whispered, "even if something happens we're prepared." Somehow Nen's calm voice soothed me yet again. The statue was still continuously shaking. I noticed the ground wasn't trembling, only the statue, what does this mean? Hey...! It's moving backwards! How is it doing that? Was it because of what Shikamaru did?

"!" Woah... The statue revealed a hidden trapdoor underneath it. It was an old light tan color with two grayish hatches attached to it. The statue stopped shuddering and Shikamaru began to open the trapdoor. I was nervous to enter wherever is below that trapdoor, but Nen motioned to follow anyway. The trapdoor lead to a long crooked ladder connected to an underground tunnel. The passageway wasn't supported at all so we had the fear that it could cave-in at any time. Well, at least I feared. It didn't look like anybody been here since forever.

"This cave was dug with confusion in mind." Shikamaru mentioned when we started walking down the corridor.

"Confusion?" I asked. I was walking behind Nen. The cave was so tight that it kind of made me claustrophobic. You could faintly hear the echo of my question.

"It's a maze; just follow me and we'll be out before you know it." He took a right turn at a T-intersection of the cavern. I didn't want to get lost so I trusted his word and followed Nen, who followed Shikamaru.

The cave was filled with underground spiders, insects and creatures. Spun webs were hanging, some of them abandoned. A few sections of the maze-like were damp, as if water had run through it earlier. It smelt like a swamp, but I didn't feel a need to actually pinch my nose; the scent was fine. I became quite distracted by my surroundings, even though nothing really interesting was going on but small, underground wildlife. If you can actually call them wildlife.

"What the...?" I bumped into Nen, but he was... Kneeling down?

"Yo, Nen, what's wrong?" He didn't answer me. Shikamaru turned around to see what all the turmoil was about.

"Hey! Nen!" He dropped on the rocky ground. What the heck happened to him?

"Shika-Shikamaru, what the-what the heck happened to Nen?"

"It looks like he's fainted."

"Fainted? From what?"

"I heard about his condition from Lady Tsunade, it may be a possibility that it's a side-effect?" But... How? He just knelt down and dropped dead-like after a few seconds! This has to be that after-effect I was thinking about before the statue opened! I turned Nen over, so I could carry him.

"Ack!" H-His eyes...! They're open! A-And completely gray! W-What the heck do I do?

"What the...?" He seemed shocked himself, and he should be! What the heck is going on here?

"We can't treat him with this kind of darkness; let's get out of here quickly." I guess we'll have to help him when we have better lighting. I began to carry Nen on my shoulders though I had a great fear that Nen might do something out-of-the-ordinary. Something strange might happen. I'm really worried, but Shikamaru doesn't seem to be as much. Unless he's bottling up his emotions, he's good at staying calm.

That sight will be locked into my mind forever... And probably give me nightmares too. Nen's entire eye was a dark shade of gray. No pupil, no iris, nothing. It almost felt like he was dead and a mindless soul possessed his body but remained motionless. Thinking about it... Isn't the Zenaq's Syndrome condition of Nen the same shade of gray? It HAS to be! But Nen's eyes had no texture; and his heart area was big, a dark gray, almost black. It wasn't as dreadful as the eye was.

I continued to follow Shikamaru; he was slowing down because I had the burden of Nen's heavy weight on my shoulders and I wasn't used to it. I carefully made sure that he didn't bump into my Javelin of Light and Darkness on my back. Hopefully we can still get to the exit quickly; I think Nen is getting heavier by the minute...

"I can smell the exit; we're almost at the end." He announced, which put relief in my face because we'll have a break and I'll have a chance to rest my shoulders. Wait a minute... How can you smell the exit? Which reminded me of something...

"Hey, Shikamaru...? What's a tailed beast, or the jinchuriki that Nen was talking about?" I tried to sound as serious as possible, and not seem like it's a random question.

He lightly sighed, "It's difficult to actually explain it to you." He said at first, "All you should know right now is that you have one contained inside of you and you need to always stay cautious." He sounded like he knew exactly when my question was coming. Does he have Plyden?

"Is having a tailed beast good or bad?" It doesn't make sense if Lady Sundae had to keep the conversation in private if it's good having a tailed beast inside of you. But I asked to make sure.

"To sum it up, it's dangerous." He paused for a moment, and then continued on. Did he use the correct word? I don't understand...! No one is telling me anything, all they tell me is that it's risky or unsafe... I want to know what this tailed beast is! After all, it's inside of me, right? I guess no one will understand it too much.

It was few minutes of silence and turning around corners while I noticed a light at the end of the tunnel. I was thankful, no more water droplets falling on top of my head and no more accidentally getting stuck in gigantic spider webs... It was blinding when we exited the cave, the light quickly enveloped me before I had time to prepare... The sun makes its way without warning us; the moon doesn't behave like that. That's why I'm more comfortable with the moon, as it's more beneficial and easier to adapt to.

"We took the right exit."

"So where are we?" The surroundings look like a large island, rugged reefs. Trees everywhere...

"The Land of Pine."

* * *

**I have no idea what to put here... ._.**

**Uhh...**

**The end!**

**(Not until 70 chapters are finished... MWHAHAHA!)**


	26. Slight Medical Delay

**If it wasn't for Howl's Owls, this chapter would be very much compared to mumbo jumbo! Many kudos to her for revision!**

**I also recently (Well not recently, but still) discovered that a lot of character names actually mean something. Quite a coincidence!**

**(Ex - Zenaq, the founder of the Hugeato clan is actually a Japanease watch company in real life. Crazy!)**

**I'll post more in the coming chapters, but for now, enjoy the 26th!**

* * *

"The Land of Pine...? How?" I looked around in question; it DOES look like a large island... And we were even standing on sand, and I do see pine trees. But how'd we get to an island from... A cave? Shikamaru carefully took some sort of a plant in his hands and lightly took a scent.

"What is that?" I asked, what's he doing smelling a plant? Curious, I scanned my environment; it's still before noon if my sun-reading skills didn't fail me. Clouds dotted the sky in groups; they were mocking me with their fluffiness. This makes me want to be in Nen's comfy bed right now...

"This plant is a Bichi-Miki, it's a unique flower that only grows in the Land of Pine and gives off a spicy odor." So... A tan-colored flower that only grows here that releases a fiery odor? This land is weird already! I think when he said he was able to 'smell' the exit when we were still in the cave; he actually smelled the flower from far away. The flower did look... Cool, I guess; Kemari would like it.

"They also use the flower for medical reasons. They might actually help your cousin ease a little." Really...? Hopefully it'll actually do something to Nen!

"Well, let's go to the village then!" Nen can't wait all day! I had to carry Nen over my back again, which was quite the exercise. Sometimes I feel that his eyes, even while closed still have the completely gray eyes and they're just staring at me... Sends shivers down my spine! Shikamaru had to lead me to the village were we'll find someone who'll help Nen and meet Bosen Bodo, who we'll need to talk once Nen is okay.

The village was actually pretty large which made me wonder about the size of the island itself. The buildings had a distinctive architectural style; it appears that fine pine wood had made most of the buildings, and some of them decorated with jagged stone. Pine trees marked almost every corner of the village; it was hard not to see one! Although there wasn't a single road in the village, the sand was dug like a path so it made "sand streets". There weren't as many people that filled the streets of this village compared to the streets of the Leaf Village, but still the settlement is pretty large. We finally reached the clinic, which stood out because it was connected to the Main Centre; it's the tallest building in the whole village. Once we entered, I instantly felt my feet transitioning from a soft sandy ground to a rough stone floor.

"Sironar," Shikamaru whispered next to me as we slowly strolled down the main hall of the clinic, "I forgot to mention earlier, in this village it's disrespectful if you have any kind of clothing covering your face." I looked at him in slight disbelief. Say what? Who makes rules like that? I had no choice but to use my free hand to untie my black bandanna that was covering my mouth and partially my nose and left it hanging on my neck. If I want them to help Nen, I guess I gotta follow their rules.

We finally reached a free room that was available and requested that the nurses try something on Nen. We told them about Nen's strange condition and they took him off my exhausting shoulder. The room reminded me of the Leaf's emergency room when Nen was being operated on by Lady Sundae. It had a ton of equipment but it was a fairly small room overall. The main nurse asked her assistant if she retrieve a batch of Bichi-Miki extract. After, she continuously rubbed her gloved hands together to create some sort of static. Then, like a professional, she stroked the oil-like substance (Which was probably the Bichi-Miki extract) on her gloves and completely covered Nen's eyes. She applied pressure while pushing down on him, although I have no idea what she was doing at all, I hoped it would work. After releasing her hands, she mentioned that we had to wait a little for the oil to dry; meanwhile she asked us why were Leaf ninja here. We mentioned we were to perform a mission sent by your head trade operator, Bosen Bodo, well Shikamaru said that.

"It's dry," the nurse mentioned, "your friend should be fine." I was looking out the open window to the side of the room, which was providing a great view of the ocean when I heard this. I instantly ran to check on Nen. Many questions exploded in my head, probably more than what a volcano would have exploded!

"What'd you do to him?" I curiously asked, peering over Nen like I'd had been given a new plaything or something. My voice sounded fairly different without the mask covering my mouth. It was more... Clear, and not shady.

"It's a common technique used on the elderly when they begin to lose their sight." She responded, and quite fast too. Nen ain't old; he's fourteen, will it work the same? Nevertheless, I was hopeful of Nen's recovery. She then told us to wait until he awakens, which would be in a few minutes.

...

"Nngh..." That's Nen's growl! I was so glad to see him that while he was sitting up I just ran to hug him from the back!

"What the... Siren...?" Nen spoke in a soft and cracked tone, as if something had damaged his voice. That's when I stopped; he sounded serious and I didn't want him to be more confused.

We took the time to explain what has happened, where we are, what the nurses did to him, and what the heck happened to him. He hopped from the operating bed and strolled to the open window. (It wasn't really a window, there were no glass; it was just an open square.) He had to squint his eyes from the brightness of the sun, but finally, he realized that we're at the Land of Pine. It took me a while to realize that too.

"I'm ready... Let's go see Bosen Bodo." Nen concluded.

* * *

**Just to clarify a bit, Bichi-Miki is actually Japanese. Bichi mean's beach and Miki means plant stem. So, in English, it would be translated to Beach-Plant Stem I believe. It's based off the Butterscotch Rose. (Except for the scent.)**


	27. Turpentine Trouble

**I'm running out of ideas on how to thank Howl's Owls for revising my chapters... Any suggestions are appreciated!**

**Continuing from the OC name connection from last chapter, I've posted them all on my profile near the bottom. It's under "Crazy Name Connections"!**

**Also, 2 days ago marked the 1 year birthday of Nenin's Road to Harmony! March 24, 2010 is the birth of chapter 1. Now let's see where this'll be on March 24, 2012...**

* * *

"You sure you're okay Nen?" I asked just to reassure his condition.

"Yeah Siren, don't worry about me; we have a mission to complete." He declared in a determined tone. I guess he's ready, or he could be covering up his real feelings. I trust Nen; I just hope he has enough strength to pull through the whole assignment.

I was really grateful to the nurse for healing Nen of this strange occurrence and I expressed this to her. She thanked us for accepting to perform the mission for Bosen Bodo and she told us to gather our courage to find and fight off the known invaders. We bid our farewells to her and navigated our way to the 'Trade Operations' department room. We waited quietly outside in the lobby as the door was shut tightly into the room. I took that chance to give Nen what I accidentally took from his apartment.

"Nen...?" I mentioned timidly; anyone that knew me enough would know something was wrong.

"Yeah?" He responded, his voice echoed in the calm interior around us. We waited in a medium-sized square room with two wooden benches. There was only one open window and two entrances, one to Bosen Bodo's office and the other to exit to the main corridor of the building. I sat on the one next to Nen while my elbows rested on my knees. My voice was clear too without my mask altering it. After he turned his head to look at me, I steadily grabbed the amulet out of my back pocket and reluctantly showed it to him, partially afraid of his might-be reaction.

"Where did you get t-this?" Nen stumbled upon the last word; he was staggered to see such an item in my carefree hands. I can't really blame him either.

"This... It's yours... Right, Nen?" With that statement the door gently flew open and two middle-aged women were revealed.

"If that's all you wanted Miss then be sure to return! Ta-ta!" The older one called, which caught our undivided attention as we gazed upon her. She was waving her hand toward as if dismissing the other lady who took a right turn to the main corridor. The older lady seemed tall from where we were sitting. She was dressed in a long gray, oversized robe that didn't even look similar to her actual size. Her arms were only a fraction of the size compared with the sleeves of the robe. Speaking about her robe, it has intricate black designs contrasting with the color of it. The designs were difficult to recognize, but they appeared to be warped versions of palm trees. The lady had dark brown hair that curled when it met the back of her shoulders. She had no bangs, unless they were invisible.

"And who might you three young gentlemen be?" She tried to sound as polite as possible, folding her hands and smiling generously.

I was about to reply to her predictable question, however Shikamaru beat me to answer, "We're ninja from the Leaf," he said, "are you Bosen Bodo?"

"Yes I am! I've been waiting for three young chaps for a while now!" She beckoned for us to enter, smiling blatantly while we did; she closed the door behind her. I don't know if she was trying to be as cheerful and dynamic as much as possible or if she's trying to mask something behind that head of hers.

Her office was reasonably large; though empty for the most part. There was no desk similar to Lady Sundae's; in fact there was no desk present at all. The walls to our left and right stood lightly fashioned cabinets that were aligned next to each other. Probably constructed out of pine and made for holding important stuff. Stuff that I couldn't even guess was inside; makes me curious. In the center of the room positioned three navy blue cushions horizontally and equally separate from each other; facing toward the one large navy blue cushion near the back of the room. That's where that lady probably does most of her work. If I had a say, her floor was more carefully made than the wooden flooring just outside her office. I could say the same thing with her walls. She had a large window-with glass-behind her seating arrangement. It almost covered the entire wall and you could see almost anything that happened outside from here but the window was facing the ocean, so not much action would occur.

Nen sat on the middle cushion, Shikamaru sat on the left, which left me with the right cushion. The lady, uhhh, Bosen Bodo I think, was placing a golden-leaf envelope with unknown contents inside a pine cabinet to the closest to the corner of the left wall. Then she began to sit down herself.

I was toying around with my untied bandanna until I was interrupted, "Siren... Can't you follow directions for once?" Nen whispered.

I looked at Nen eccentrically, raising one eyebrow, "Say what? Follow what direction?" My voice seemed too loud for it to be measured as a whisper; thanks a lot untied bandanna... I could almost feel the sigh that Nen was about to let out. But, really, what am I doing wrong now...?

Nen didn't sigh, but he did look disappointed while responding. "You're sitting the wrong way."

"I'm sitting the wrong way...?" I looked at how I sat, I wasn't sitting in the same position as Nen and Shikamaru was, so to prevent me 'breaking the tradition of the people' I copied their style of how to sit. Apparently it's the correct way of sitting around these parts.

After Bosen Bodo realized we were ready for whatever she had to say, she begun, transforming her face from cheery to serious.

"So you three are the ninjas from the Leaf." She paused to glance at each of us. Her voice sounded unfamiliar when it wasn't high-pitched. Maybe she has a two-sided personality?

"This is going to be quite a challenge." What does she mean by challenge? Challenges are challenging! good!

"Lady Tsunade of the Leaf might have already addressed this; however, a band of unidentified rogues has been reported using hit-and-run tactics to rob our exports of turpentine." Actually, Lady Sundae didn't say that at the briefing. Hit-and-run... Sounds like something I would do, minus the turpentine, because I don't know what that is. Wait a minute...

"Why turpentine? Why not... Something else? A thief would want money, not this turpentine thing. Just my two ryo." She didn't change her expression when I said that.

"Turpentine is our main export. Halting that, or at least, largely disrupting it, can deal a great blow to our economy." She then added, "Turpentine is a substance that is extracted from pine trees, our country's most abundant resource. It is used in painting and medical procedures. Our trade of turpentine is the only way to actually fuel our market and keep it balanced." After a lengthy explanation, she still had something else to say.

"All of our recent transactions through sea have been raided, provoking a much disliked reaction from our neighboring countries." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"That's why I'm asking help from the Leaf, if this continues, then there's no way to keep our economy balanced and prevent war." I bet she's tired out from talking too much.

"What would you have us do?" Nen asked, he may have understood everything she said, but I didn't!

"I suggest checking by the village port, that's where most of ships dock. The owner of the harbor should be able to tell you more about the attacks." She nodded afterwards, signifying her conclusion of a long speech.

However, she STILL had something to say, "Good luck. I fear you'll need it." Ending with a light, hopeful sigh.

* * *

**I hope "Just my two ryo" makes sense to at least some people.. If I used cents, then it won't make sense, so I replaced it with ryo because that's the currency of the Naruto universe.**


	28. Old Man's Plan

**I need to figure out a way how to thank Howl's Owls for correcting my grammar mistakes! Trust me, you don't want to beta read my chapters, they're sloppy as it is! **

**I'm running out of ideas on what to put on my Author's Notes!**

* * *

"Now, then, ta-ta young gentlemen!" She concluded while returning to her high-pitched voice. Both Nen and Shikamaru gradually stood up, looked at each other, and nodded.

"Thanks for the information." Nen spoke tenderly with a cracked voice. I realized that Nen and Shikamaru were leaving, so stood up as well.

"By the way..." She began, I turned around to see what she was going to say, startled, "What's your name?"

The question was directed at me. Why would she like to know my name?

"I'm Sironar Hugeato, at your service!" Attempting to sound lively, I motioned both of my hands in an upwards slant on my forehead.

"You can count on me!" I exclaimed afterwards, she looked at me cheery-eyed, possibly commending me for my enthusiasm.

"Good luck Sironar." She then winked at me and strolled to the nearest cabinet.

I was the last one to exit, softly closing the door behind us, but I heard something from what appeared to be Bosen Bodo's voice... It was faint, so I decided to press my ears against the walls for a higher volume. Nen and Shikamaru continued walking.

"So they're from the Leaf..."

"I doubt Arisuun will have a difficult time." I placed my hands on the walls to get a better grip.

"Sironar, what are you doing?" I was startled by the loud voice of Shikamaru near me.

"Oh! N-Nothing!" I instantaneously replied without even thinking of the words to use. I forced a smile, trying to move indicate that we should move on. I hope I haven't alerted Bosen Bodo into thinking I was prying on her... Although she had managed to get me curious; who was this guy that she referenced to, Arisuun?

I was reluctant to leave, I was almost determined Bosen Bodo was up to something and I wanted to find out but Shikamaru stated that we didn't have time to be fooling around and said we had to head for the docks immediately. I crossed my arms while walking out of the large center building and into the humid village, trying to seem like I was thinking about something. Something is going on, and I know it! I slightly groaned because I wasn't able to figure out a way to solve this problem. There MUST me more to this mission to what Bosen Bodo said! But before I could continue ranting with myself we arrived at the docks.

The harbor was fairly large when comparing it to the village. It was busy, crawling with seamen, merchants and poorly equipped swordsmen. The crowd was a mixture of gray, white, black, and tan with matching hair colors. We stuck out like sore thumbs, my black and gold Hugeato clan clothing served as an attention grabber for anybody in need of a distraction. We shifted our way toward the main shop of the harbor, gently pushing through the mass of villagers and the resisting the burden of a child's scream next to your once-deaf ear.

We made our entrance inside the shop. The walls were littered with fishing supplies and merchant's goods. There was barely any flooring to walk on; the ground was overloaded with oversized crates and barrels. Some of the barrels containing liquids I don't even wanna know. I sat restlessly and cool upon an empty lone crate near the counter at the end of the large L-shaped building. Behind the counter was an old man in sailor's clothing that slept against a stack of crates. The elderly man snored loudly which disturbed my ears to a degree that makes me want to unsheathe my Javelin of Light and Darkness and-

"Uhmm, sir...?" Nen lightly asked, interrupting my chain of thoughts and attempting to wake the old man up. The man still slept unchanged.

"How do you expect to wake someone loudly snoring like him with that little call?" I snickered.

"Did you expect me to wake up from that?"

"Ack!" How'd he know I was here?

"So you were awake." Nen didn't even sound frightened.

"Are you the owne-" The old man regained full consciousness and turned his head to me, cutting Nen off.

" 'Ey! You! With the navy blue hair!" Navy blue? Is he talking to me? My hair is shadow blue!

"You think I didn't hear you when ya came in?"

"H-How should I know?"

"Okay-okay! I'm sorry!" I quickly added to my last statement, hoping to settle the small dispute. He had a good look at my untied bandanna before returning to Nen.

"Yes, owner and proprietor. Now let me get back to catching my z's." He sounded in a rush to be uncomfortable lying against hard wood.

"We just wanted to ask you some questions." Shikamaru mentioned with a carefree attitude.

"What questions are there to ask? Business is terrible; we're losing ships like there's no tomorrow, and we're rapidly losing stock!" The old man started, coughing in between his speech. He almost appeared to be blending in with the crates because of the notably dim light and his dark-colored clothing. His white imperial mustache was easily detectable though...

"Can you tell us a little bit more?" Nen carefully approached the counter somewhat curious. I still sat cross-armed on top of a small stack of crates.

"That's all I can do right about now," The old man thought for a moment before continuing, "Rogue ninja have been spotted raiding our exports of turpentine and other goods. All ships that we've sent the past week have never come back nor had word of surviving sailors arrived." The owner was forced to clear his throat, cursing under his breath as he's done so.

"Most of our best guardsmen have been lost, presumably dead."

"Worst, due to a trade agreement we have with a country to the east of the Water country, we risk war if we fail in our duty to safely transport turpentine to them. Now with our best warriors dead, expect me runnin' far far away." He sounded a bit angry at himself. A seagull glided by a tiny open window, squawking about the heat. Wait... How do I know this?

"Now, whaddya came for?" He asked a question for himself, specifically looking at me. I furrowed my eyebrows; does he have a grudge against me?

"Bosen Bodo sent us searching for you here; she wants us to help you." Nen still has that cracked voice.

"Bosen, eh? What does she know about our economy?" He crossed his arms, "Never mind, I shouldn't doubt ninja, even if they are sent by Bosen." Especially ninja that are able to kick your butt if you stare at 'em for too long...

"I guess I'll tell you more of what I know. But, then that's it really, can't do much else to help you folks." He began to adjust to his current position, closing his eyes while talking.

"According to initial sights, there are more than one rogue attacking our ships, some say they're a group of two, and others say they're a group of three."

"We have no clue why they're attacking us, or why they want turpentine or extract." He paused, "Most likely they want to ruin our economy and force us to be annexed back to the Water country." What does annex mean?

"You three are ninja; perhaps you can board a ship and protect them from the rogues? You three can serve as spies." Sounds good to me...

"Just to be safe," He declared, "the ship won't have any goods onboard, and you'll be hiding inside." He then opened his eyes, and corrected his posture.

"We'll use a ship as lure for them to think that they've got jackpot." He opened a door behind a large heap of containers and barrels and instantly the intense light blinded me. He gestured us to follow him, "Follow." He would say.

We were quick to hop over the counter and trailed in his footsteps. I had to cover my eyes because I was used to the darkness and the light kept surrounding me growing by the second. We heard the faint noises of the crowd from before as we noticed a quite large but empty private harbor in front of us. We roamed around the port. Out of the many available lots, only three ships were left. I think there would have been room for seven more.

"She's quite the beaut."

* * *

**Who do you think Arisuun is...?**

**Has anyone else noticed that I update my chapters during strategic times?**


End file.
